


假如明天来临

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Leslie RPF, Leslie Cheung (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 54,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 我们应该画那些活着的人，他们呼吸、有感觉、遭受痛苦、并且相爱。——[挪威]爱德华·蒙克如果说同人就是无限可能，我想看到一种可能，让哥哥从最坏的时候走出来。不想让他不甘心那么多，不想让他的人生停在最痛苦的时候。假如哥哥没有死，这是个多么让人心生向往的、永远也不会实现的可能。哥哥已经哪里也不在了，除了笔下、梦中、心上。我就是做一个梦，这世界这么大，至少该容我做一个梦。阅读注意：1．本文缺乏专业知识，欢迎技术贴和纠错。2．本文架空，哥哥的年龄压缩十年，跳楼自杀的时间为三十三岁。3．下笔写活人很有压力，因此正文中唐生不曾存在，让哥哥下定决心坦白性向的恋人，是一个幕后兼哥哥的影迷张桐。并且他在哥哥自杀的一年前就已经和哥哥分手。本文有分卷，但AO3的格式不支持，所以把卷标放在这里：第一卷 永不说永不第二卷 穿越人海第三卷 The One and The Only第四卷 轨迹





	1. 第一章 两个想跳楼的人

张国荣总想不起来，他是从什么时候起决定要自杀的呢？  
其实此前他已经自杀过一次了，但那次更像是痛苦到极致的一次爆发，被救下来后他写了一份遗嘱，他已经隐隐感到，他必会死于病痛的折磨。  
这次自杀的想法似乎已经持续一段时间了，近来看到他的人都说他平静许多，但他的病发作起来一点好转都没有，当他意识到他又一次想自杀时，他决定选一个绝对救不回来的方法。  
这一段时间他已经很久没接新的工作，他以前所有的计划也都停了下来，他的死已经不会影响到什么。

徘徊在街道上时，他已经决定好要选跳楼，但想再看一会儿，再看一会儿，在人世的最后一点时间， 他并不想见什么人，他想看看整个香港。  
中间他与芬姐联系了几次，芬姐似乎有一点察觉他的态度不对，一再要求和他一起，他不愿敷衍，只得不断离开。最后约定在酒店大厅见面。  
到酒店的露台上，他又想起一天前他问Alfred（莫华柄）：“如果你病得很厉害，无药可救，你会怎样解决？”  
Alfred说安眠药，他说：“要死，最直接是跳楼。”  
他其实惊异于自己能下这个决定，他痛恨自己放弃生命的懦弱，又不能遏制这个想法，但有一点是可以肯定的，离开这个世界，他就可以得到平静了。  
独自坐着好几十分钟，他仔细回忆他经历过的一切，曾经让他非常痛苦伤心的事情，此刻想来也不是那么难以忍受了。当然，有什么比难以控制地想去死更可怕呢？  
他平静地想着，可回忆的事情有很多，但这个过程出乎意料的快，其实可以更快的，强烈的留恋让他不断延长这段时间，最终他要来纸笔，写下他最后想说的话。  
“Depression，多谢各位朋友，多谢麦列菲菲教授。这一年来很辛苦，不能再忍受，多谢家人，多谢芬姐，多谢肥姐。我一生没做坏事，为何这样？”  
怔怔地写完这张纸条，他突然一阵无力，并且突然决定，要避开她。  
他约好芬姐，就是想在第一时间保护好自己的尸体，他不想死去后仍被那些媒体打扰。但这一刻，不甘让他不想被任何人发现，无声无息地死去，至于之后的事，他就顾不上了！  
其实哪能不被任何人看到呢，他就是想在这个时候远离一切他熟悉的人。  
脑中第一个冒出来的地方，是在车上看到过的一个地方，酒店隔两条街有一家医院，而医院的天台总是开着。

他知道芬姐按他的电话，正在酒店大堂等他，他将纸条攥在手心，走出露台，搭上电梯，从后门离开酒店，向医院走去。  
他平静地、心无旁骛地穿过马路，走进医院，天台的门果真没锁。  
他魂不守舍，又似乎清醒地看到一个已经注定的终点，他笔直地朝天台边缘走过去，突然一个低沉的声音说：“你也想跳楼？”  
张国荣吓了一跳，不由停下，好像“跳楼”这个词让他不堪忍受，他以为这个时候没有人可以动摇他寻死的意志，但他出乎意料的有点愤怒，他意识到自己有多么想活下去、想好起来，但他已经对此不抱希望了。  
他转过头，先看到一点火星，眯起眼睛，他才看清，一个男人坐在天台门后的阴影中，夹着烟，没有看他。

然后那个男人掐灭香烟，站起来，还轻轻拍了拍西装上的灰，他衣冠楚楚，举止从容，张国荣有一种奇怪的感觉，这个人为何想自杀？  
那个男人向他走过来，他才发现，对方脸上极明显的深深疲倦无助和一点绝望，张国荣心跳了一下，这个男人此刻竟然有些像他病发后的样子。  
“你……”  
张国荣的声音干涩，他还没发现，他不被打扰地死去的计划已经破产了。  
“我还没想好。”  
男人说，目光平平地掠过他，并没有看着张国荣，没有一点波动。哪怕张国荣也不会认为香港每个人都认识自己，但他没有想到这点，此刻他忘记了自己的艺人身份。  
那个人轻轻地说：“你为什么想死呢？”  
他根本没有等张国荣的回答就开口，很慢的，仿佛说话都累极了：“我妻子……今天离开我了，可能她嫌我太忙没时间陪她，嫌我不会哄她开心……今天我谈完生意回家，她已经跟别人走了。”  
他声音一个字一个字地轻下去：“她要走也就罢了，但她开保险柜的时候，女儿提早回家撞见，她推开女儿，头碰上桌子，她也不管，我回家时，血流了一地……”  
张国荣只觉得心悸，他极喜欢孩子，但这辈子也不会有，看见别人家的小孩总是又喜爱又遗憾，他又一向体恤人，立时觉得这个人比自己还惨。  
男人无力地又蹲了下去：“现在天赐在手术室里，医生说来得太晚恐怕救不回来，我没力气等在外面，告诉护士，手术完了给我电话……我不想听结果，宁愿先从这里跳下去……”  
张国荣才听出那女孩还没死，只觉怒火上窜，他病痛缠身，只觉活着每一天都是煎熬，这人无病无疾，事业有成，只是妻子跑了，还有一个幼女躺在手术室里，就想轻生！  
他一把揪住男人领子——才发现男人比他高一点——真想一拳抡上去，满腔话要说，但他向来不善言辞，又对内情了解不多，不知从何说起，千言万语，只化作一句：“……你要是死了，你女儿怎么办！”  
那人怔怔看着他，他毫不示弱地瞪回去。  
突然电话铃响，男人掏出手机一看，不假思索一把抓住他手腕转身往楼下跑。

张国荣措不及防地被他带动，不由自主跟着跑，风鼓动着他的耳膜，他连路都没看清，全由男人带着。  
他此刻不用想任何事，男人的动作太快了，他甚至没来得及思考，但他已经感到，他要去迎接一个稚嫩生命的劫后余生。  
他突然希望，这段路不要停。


	2. 第二章 余生

张国荣被那人带着不知跑到几楼，拐出楼梯间直冲向走廊尽头的手术室，手术室门开着，一位护士站在门前，看来在等着男人，不等男人发问，便说：“蒋先生，抢救成功，病人平安，已经转移去加护病房。”  
蒋先生的急迫和忙乱都平息下来，整个人瞬间放松了，嘴唇动了两下，张国荣从侧面看见，读出口型，他说：谢天谢地。

护士见张国荣被蒋先生拉来，低着头一副颓唐的样子，以为他是才赶来的家属，没有多问，也没细看，将他们带去加护病房，六岁左右的女孩躺在病床上，睁着眼睛看向门口，看到蒋先生，眼睛微微亮起来。  
护士说：“手术中打了镇定剂，药效未退，病人会清醒一会儿，稍后会昏倒，是正常现象。”  
蒋先生没有答话，似喜似悲地紧紧盯着女儿，护士见怪不怪，转身走了。  
“爸爸……”病床上的女孩低喊，蒋天佑马上走过去，不自觉放开了张国荣，张国荣也没有注意到，他看着蒋先生很轻的问：“天赐，还疼吗？”  
蒋天赐极微弱地摇了摇头，眼睛还是盯着蒋先生，轻声说：“妈妈是不是不要我了？”  
蒋天佑竟然答：“是。”  
他说：“妈妈不要爸爸和天赐走了，天赐刚刚吓死爸爸，还以为你也不要我了。”  
她缓缓阖上眸子，喃喃：“天赐不会不要爸爸，天赐不会走的……”  
过了两秒，她有些费力的又睁开眼睛，目光缓缓在室内扫视，然后落到张国荣身上，露出了个浅浅的微笑：“我很乖，所以天赐生病，哥哥来看天赐吗？”  
蒋先生一怔，天赐已终于累极睡着，他转头看向张国荣脸，过了两秒才道：“荣少？”  
张国荣被天赐叫破身份，竟没有想躲避的想法，反倒意外蒋先生的反应：“你知道我？”  
那么久没反应，他还以为这人完全不知他。  
“天赐和……文华都很喜欢你的歌。”  
他中间不自然的停顿，张国荣猜测那是他妻子的名字。

张国荣突然想到，这个人知不知道自己喜欢男人？他并不觉得这是错的，但已受到社会上太多压力，尤其以不是他歌迷影迷的男人反应最激烈。  
但蒋先生已转过头去，温柔地注视病床上的女儿。  
张国荣竟有些贪恋于此刻的平静安宁，不愿再问下去。

过了好一会儿，蒋先生才算看够，收回目光，再次看向张国荣，似乎劫难已经完全过去，这个人身上的平静从容又浮现了出来，他说：“多谢你，我险些做傻事。  
疲倦和夜晚让那双眼睛黯然失色，但他有双很清澈的眸子。  
“你说没错，我还有天赐。”  
他说完，突然伸手摸了摸口袋，然后说：“我去买晚饭，劳烦你照看一下。”  
接着他就转身离开了。  
张国荣有点不敢相信这个男人就这么把才认识的人和刚抢救过来的女儿留在一起走掉，但病房里确实只剩下他们两个。  
他转头看向窗外，夜幕和霓虹灯光笼罩在这座城市上方，他刚刚才想从这栋建筑的屋顶跳下去，现在却在一个小姑娘的病房里。  
张国荣的目光停在了窗子上，他虽然被蒋先生带下来，不记得具体多少层，却也记得没有几层楼，这里楼层位置偏高，如果他……  
他突然想到蒋先生感谢他指责，但那些话也可以用在自己身上。  
他要是真的跳楼，他的兄姐、要好的朋友、等同亲人的芬姐、甚至关心他的粉丝们……真是半斤八两。  
这个时候他记忆里全是对亲友的关心，然而转头他又想到，他其实已经为自己的死亡做好准备，自杀倾向已经持续一段时间，最终的选择无疑是自己深思熟虑的后果，遗书也有……  
张国荣突然发现，那张他匆匆写就的纸条还被他紧紧握在手中，他犹豫了一下，把纸条揉成团，塞进衣袋。在病床旁的椅子上坐下。  
后面的事……等那位蒋先生回来再说把。

不多时蒋先生就拎着几个饭盒回来了，对他微微拎高示意一下：“我怕天赐醒来饿，就只在医院食堂买了这个，委屈你一起喝白粥。”  
张国荣中午后就只喝了点茶，现下早过了饭点，却一点都不饿，对着白粥更不会有什么食欲，但这一年他是生活极规律，三餐从来按时吃，因此也默默接过白粥。  
两人静静地端着碗喝粥，蒋先生每喝一口都要看看天赐，病房里一片白色，连蒋先生穿的西装也是白色，但此刻这里却不让张国荣觉得讨厌，空气中都浮动着一种柔和安宁，张国荣不禁也把目光停在小天赐身上，不知不觉一碗白粥通通喝完。  
两人吃完，蒋先生收拾碗筷，又从塑料袋里翻找一阵，拿出一顶帽子扣在张国荣头上，淡淡道：“方才兵荒马乱，医生未注意到，久了可不好说，先遮一下。”  
张国荣此刻才想到他的公众影响力，真奇特，和蒋先生在一起很容易把这点忘了。  
张国荣扶正帽子，看向蒋先生，蒋先生这才注意到自己还未自我介绍：“我叫蒋天佑。”  
张国荣有些意外：“天佑？”  
女儿叫天赐，父亲叫天佑，倒像同辈人，蒋天佑也知道这有点奇怪，不在意的解释：“我小时候身子骨不好。”  
蒋天佑一转头，见张国荣脸色还是有点奇怪，其实他这时想到了况天佑，但蒋天佑早况天佑二十几年“诞生”，自己鲜少会联想到，只以为张国荣念不惯，干脆道：“我字曳舟。”  
张国荣反倒惊奇：“你还有字？”  
这个年代书香门第里也没有给孩子起字了，张国荣这个反应不奇怪，但蒋天佑一怔，脸色又黯淡下来。  
张国荣犹豫一下，问：“我说到你伤心事？”  
蒋天佑神色倒不像非常伤心，道：“恋爱时她说我风雅从容，结婚后她说我清规古板。”  
他苦笑：“一个人的评价怎么能差这么多？”  
张国荣不料由一个字号能引出他这些话，自己莫名其妙听到这些也实在尴尬，有心想安慰他两句又觉得太过冒昧。  
好在蒋天佑说了一句也不再说。静静坐在天赐床边。

张国荣觉得有些疲倦了，却不是以往病发情绪糟糕时那种疲倦，更不是身体上的困倦，而是一种神经紧绷后放松的空落。  
他没有被打断了就马上重复的兴致，至少现在他没有自杀的想法。  
他也意识到，他与这一对父女短暂的缘分已经结束了，但他不想回到那栋酒楼、他以前属于的任何地方。  
他不知道该怎么回去面对……他决定放弃的一切。


	3. 第三章 新同居时代

张国荣就这样靠在椅子上，陷入了潜层的，又模糊、又觉得自己神智清醒的睡眠，直到一个清淡的声音喊他：“荣少？”  
他睁开眼睛，就好像他从来没有睡着过一样。  
蒋天佑有点意外：“你没有睡？”  
张国荣没有回答，他很难随时解释自己的睡眠情况，更不喜欢和别人谈论自己的病情，他才发现，现在外面天已经完全亮了，他竟然在天赐的病房里呆了一晚上。  
蒋天佑没有寻求张国荣的回答，径自点点头：“椅子是太糟糕了一点。”

天赐已经醒了过来，平静地看着他们，张国荣对女孩露出一个微笑，女孩也笑了，但看起来苍白而虚弱，然后她看向蒋天佑，微弱地说：“爸爸，我想回家。”  
张国荣立马就被她的眼神打败了，看向蒋天佑。蒋天佑一想，按铃叫来医生，张国荣按低帽子，像刚睡醒那样低下头。  
天赐是颅内淤血，在医院休养比在家保险，但如今因非典之故气氛一片惶惶，许多病患都不愿留在医院，医生也表示理解，只是再三叮嘱，天赐有什么不适一定要立刻联系医院。  
蒋天佑询问医生的时候，天赐向张国荣伸出手，睡过一夜，她气色改善不少，又长得秀气，看着就十分漂亮，张国荣很怜惜这个女孩，上前握住她的手，女孩闭了闭眼睛，见医生和蒋天佑一起出去，才小声说：“我没在做梦？”  
张国荣笑了，俯身在她脸上吻一下：“我不像真的吗？”  
天赐肯定地点点头。  
张国荣无语，想想，又笑了一回。干脆在她床边坐下，讲些开心的事来逗她，小女孩笑起来也十分秀气，可合着额头上的纱布绷带看来惊心。  
蒋天佑办完手续回来，也没有东西要收拾，脱了外套给张国荣一披，说：“抱一下天赐。”  
张国荣看向他，这意思是让他一起走？  
蒋天佑神色平静，张国荣反而觉得自己想太多，抱起天赐。  
他披着蒋天佑的外套，带着帽子，抱着天赐，平静顺利的和蒋天佑离开了医院，一直到到达蒋天佑家里，他都觉得有点太顺利了。  
而且，他竟然跟着这个见面不超过二十四小时，甚至认不出他的人回了家。

张国荣觉得因缘际会真是神奇，想着一个人就乐不可支，天赐不明所以，跟着他笑。  
蒋天佑住的公寓挺大，但屋里竟有种久无人居之感，张国荣放下天赐，便问：“你们都不回家？”  
蒋天佑答：“我工作事忙，所以经常把天赐带到公司。”  
他说着找出新的洗漱用具，拆开给张国荣，张国荣从洗手间出来，见蒋天佑挽了袖子，从厨房探出头：“早餐想吃什么？”  
张国荣吓一跳：“你还会烧菜？”  
蒋天佑平静道：“婚前文华碰不得锅铲，都是我手把手教她。”  
张国荣意识到他话的内容，感到不可思议，前一天蒋天佑提到这个名字时那种自我怀疑的犹豫还在眼前，一夜过去，蒋天佑竟已能这么平静提到她。  
看出张国荣疑问，蒋天佑说：“貌合神离已有些日子，我不是真傻，看不出来，只是想维持一个完整的家，”他声音低下去，“哪怕是为了天赐……”  
张国荣突然意识到蒋天佑是个感情极内敛的人，即使伤心，不会放出来给人看，打圆场道：“早上吃什么都好啦，只是不要喝粥……”  
话未说完他自己先笑了，蒋天佑也笑起来：“恐怕还得委屈你一顿，家里米和菜都不够，但我给你一点主权，放菜放水果可以你选。”  
张国荣去过粥馆，有模有样地点餐：“砂锅粥火锅粥有没有？吃不了？不是还有你和天赐吗？那就小份青菜肉末粥好了。”  
他抢了抹布和天赐一起擦桌子，粥未煮好就飘香四溢，蒋天佑手艺比张国荣想象的强不少，张国荣喝到口里也觉得好，偏想挑剔一下，左思右想，抱怨：“你家桌子太难擦。”  
蒋天佑一碗粥喝完，正搁下筷子，平静地说：“来大扫除吧。”

于是天赐擦小型的家具——蒋天佑想让她休息但她不肯，张国荣和蒋天佑一起扫除拖地擦玻璃，搬开大件家具清扫缝隙里的灰尘时，天赐累不过睡着了，蒋天佑抱她回房间，出来继续。  
张国荣不禁觉得，蒋天佑把他带回来不会就是为了让他做家务吧？  
中午他们叫了外卖，蒋天佑摇醒天赐吃饭，之后才想起打电话到小学请假，因医生说必须好好休养，他干脆请了三个月假。  
扫除这样的事张国荣也有几年未做，干完瘫倒在沙发上不想动一根手指，抬眼目光正对着对面电视机上方的钟，已经下午五点钟了。  
现在屋子里好很多，也差不多到了晚饭时候，蒋天佑说：“家里什么都没有，我去买点。”  
张国荣坐起来，只望见他背影，不敢相信他又这么把他和天赐两个人扔在一起，天赐从小书房出来：“爸爸呢？”  
张国荣没好气：“又出去了！”  
天赐了然地点点头。张国荣奇道：“他总这么……”  
他想不到一个词来形容，天赐也有点疑惑：“以前妈妈说爸爸雷厉风行，现在妈妈说爸爸莫名其妙。”  
张国荣想这个女孩可能还未意识到她母亲的举动意味着什么，笑道：“你才多小，记得‘以前’？”  
天赐平静地看着他：“我记事很早。”  
张国荣意识到天赐早熟的表现，还有她父亲坦诚的教育方式，不知是不是该为她感到难过。  
天赐已问道：“我的作业问题，问你也可以吗？”  
当然可以，张国荣跟天赐到她的小书房，天赐坚持要完成她前一天的家庭作业，为此在书房呆了两个钟头，要问的那一道数学题不难，张国荣只感叹现在小学生也不易，记得他上小学一年级时，整天没有作业。  
放好作业，天赐又犯困了，靠在张国荣怀里便慢慢睡着，张国荣抱她到床上，觉得天赐睡得太多，不知是不是不对，有些担忧，蒋天佑又不在，没法问他。  
天赐一睡，屋里顿时空旷起来，似乎只有张国荣一个人，张国荣竟没有丝毫想在这时离开算了，回到客厅坐下，看着焕然一新的客厅，油然而生一种满足感。  
房门响动，蒋天佑开门进来，拎着两大包各种食材，手上还拿着一份报纸。  
张国荣目光看过去，蒋天佑说：“外面找你都闹翻了。”  
张国荣腾地坐起来：“这么快？”  
艺人失踪，除非想借此炒作，消息都会被瞒下才对。现在离他最后和芬姐联系还不到二十四小时，报案都不被理会。  
蒋天佑把报纸递给他。也是一个小记者运气好，偷听到陈淑芬给梅艳芳打电话，问张国荣有没有去她那里，说他一夜未归。  
张国荣运气好，来蒋天佑家一路没被人认出，之后才见报，之后各方报纸转载，至今经纪人未给出回应。

蒋天佑从口袋里抽出手机递向他：“给你家里打个电话？”  
他的手悬在空中，张国荣僵在沙发上半天没有接过去，蒋天佑收回手：“不打就算了。”  
张国荣却突然伸手，一把夺了过去，犹豫一下，拨通号码。  
蒋天佑到厨房放下东西，听到张国荣的声音。  
“是我。”  
“我在一个…朋友家里，没有事，我很好……我会回去的。阿梅，我想静一静……”  
只有这么两句。蒋天佑想到，怪不得是歌星，他的声音很好听。  
有点沙哑，静静的，让空气都安静了。  
他这时还不知道，张国荣的歌最让人称道的，就是他的歌里的真实感情。

出去时，张国荣握着手机，微微低头坐在沙发上，见他出来，把手机递给他，蒋天佑接过去，俯身把手机放进茶几上还有半杯水的水杯里。  
张国荣惊讶地看着他，他刚才打电话已发现，这支手机是隐藏来电显示的，如果只是担心被追查到，实在没必要这样做。  
蒋天佑淡淡道：“反正也该换了。”  
张国荣奇特地看着他，突然觉得，蒋天佑做事很有意思。

这回蒋天佑进厨房张国荣也跟了进去，会下厨的男人他见过，但在厨房能这么从容不迫的男人只见到蒋天佑一个，张国荣见他做的都是很好入口的菜，知道他已发现自己喉咙吃东西不方便，那个疑问又冒上来，按捺不住问：“你知道我喜欢男人吗？”  
蒋天佑动作不停，随口答：“知道。”  
他顿了一下，详细解释：“大学时有一个同学也是同性恋，那时不齿，和他绝交，好在念着交情没宣扬，还算是遮掩了一二，后来家里急着用钱，没办法去求他，他念着旧情，提了我一把，总不好再鄙视恩人吧……再后来，”他耸耸肩，“了解了也就那么回事。”  
做好饭再次去叫醒天赐，张国荣想起问天赐情况，蒋天佑说没关系，易困倦是正常的，只是不要让她一口气睡太长。  
晚饭后蒋天佑去了公司一趟，张国荣就和天赐一起画画，找出很多张她画的自己，凭心而论看脸完全认不出，但场景很准，有不少都是他拍的MV里的场景，张国荣想一想就认得出来。  
蒋天佑带回他的笔记本电脑和一大堆资料，又让张国荣去洗了个澡，就说昨天在医院没睡好，今天早点睡吧。   
他下午就拆了一份新睡衣洗，晚上用吹风机吹干给张国荣，张国荣问他：“为什么要准备那么多新东西啊？”  
蒋天佑说：“我喜欢有备无患。”  
喜欢有备无患的是红文华，结婚七年，他也染上妻子的习惯。  
他滴水不漏，张国荣没有察觉。

张国荣在找点话题晚点睡，然后意识到是徒劳。  
患上忧郁症后，他很难睡得好，白天的疲惫可能更让他难以入眠，他亲近的人一直为他忧心，有时阿梅来看他，会陪着他整夜不睡。他便装作睡着，醒了也闭着眼。慢慢夜晚到来成为让他痛苦的事。  
其实他没发现，有个现成的问题，没有客房。四个房间，一间主卧室，一间天赐的卧室，一间书房，一间天赐的小书房，天赐卧室里只有儿童床。  
蒋天佑打算让天赐和张国荣睡，他铺沙发，他不放心天赐晚上一个人，但他还没说出口，天赐就说：“我想和爸爸睡。”  
但她还拉着张国荣的衣服：“也想和哥哥睡。”  
蒋天佑倒很平静：“那就一起睡吧。”  
他比划一下床：“天赐晚上不能踢被子哦。”  
于是三个人躺在大床上，天赐在中间，张国荣只觉得怪异，蒋天佑看向他：“你会认床吗？”  
当然不会，但也不见得会睡得好。  
他不知道该怎么说他已经很久没有平静地完整地睡满一夜，  
蒋天佑不知是不是看出什么，说：“天赐，过来给哥哥亲一下。”  
天赐应上一声，爬过来在他嘴唇上碰了一下。  
蒋天佑认真道：“天赐的晚安吻是无敌安眠药，宁心静神，可以好好睡的。”  
他非常非常认真，张国荣意识到这一点，他再次肯定了白天的想法，蒋天佑这个人很有意思。

不记得晚上是什么时候睡着的，醒来天还是一片黑，张国荣有些怔怔的，半响才想起他在蒋天佑家里。旁边天赐钻进她父亲怀里了，两人都还睡得熟。  
他看了看表，才三点钟，他也没有睡几个小时，但是一夜无梦，他少有睡得这么平静安稳。  
张国荣伸了伸懒腰，觉得精神都好了不少。


	4. 第四章 避风港

张国荣轻手轻脚地起床，旁边的蒋天佑还是被他惊动，睁开眼，茫然地看着他。  
看出他还没清醒，张国荣轻声说：“我睡够了。”看他怎样反应。  
他低声说：“等我醒来再做早饭……”又闭上眼睛。  
张国荣失笑，凌晨时屋里很静，静的令人发寒，张国荣在黑暗中摸到天赐的小书房，他想起Alfred劝解过他很多次的话，每次Alfred的话都会让他得到短暂宁静，但持续不了多少天，仿佛他的心被一只手攥住，在他每一次要挣脱的时候将他拉回忧郁的雾气中。  
张国荣找出他前一天见过的，天赐给他画的那些画，生病多时，他自有一些方法调整他的情绪——虽然不见得经常能起效，但想到有人关心自己还是能让他得到慰藉。  
然而比画更多，他看到整整齐齐的天赐收集的他的唱片、影碟、海报，还有剪报本，封面用歪歪扭扭的稚嫩笔迹写着“天赐永远爱哥哥”，张国荣无声地笑了出来。  
他理解了张桐想要一个属于他的孩子的心情，也理解了张桐离开后，家人朋友希望自己结婚生子的用意，天赐能给他的慰藉超乎他的想象。  
这样多好啊，张国荣欢快的、孩子气的想着，带着一种微妙的报复心理：天赐喜欢我多一些！

吃早饭时，蒋天佑微皱着眉想了半天，才迟疑地问张国荣：“你今天是不是醒得很早？”  
张国荣笑得很开心：“我睡得很好。”  
蒋天佑怔了怔，不再多言。

六岁的小孩子真是活泼，什么都可以拿来玩，即使天赐这样看起来就很乖巧的，也有说不完的话题。  
蒋天佑说要在家里照看天赐，所以把公司的事总结收拾一下，在大书房呆了一上午，中午出来做饭，问来观摩的张国荣：“你上午和天赐玩了什么？”  
“我们……”张国荣想了想，他和天赐画了一张画，然后聊了她学校上次的家长天地，这么一点事，是怎么做了一个上午？  
张国荣想了半天都不明白一上午的时间到哪里去了。  
蒋天佑一本正经地说：“和天赐在一起，我总觉得时间不够用。”  
这想法很平常，但他偏偏说得那么像用在恋人间，又是一本正经的态度……张国荣又想笑了。  
吃完午饭，蒋天佑看向天赐，柔声说：“下午陪我吧？”  
张国荣第一反应是蒋天佑呻醋。  
天赐想了想，问：“爸爸要干什么？”  
蒋天佑平静地说：“看看荣少的电影。”  
天赐顿时高兴：“爸爸终于愿意看了吗？我就知道你一定会喜欢哥哥！”她马上跳下椅子，飞快跑回小书房拿影碟，张国荣觉得奇怪，问：“为什么突然要看？”  
蒋天佑说：“你就在眼前啊。”  
张国荣还是不明白，蒋天佑耐心解释：“如果天赐在学校才艺表演，我也会去看。”  
这是把他当几岁小孩？张国荣哭笑不得：“你不会比我大多少吧？我都三十三岁了！”  
蒋天佑皱眉：“你有三十三岁？”  
那样子活像在看强装大人的小孩，张国荣却突然灵光一闪：“你不会比我小吧？”  
蒋天佑看来年轻，但天赐都六岁了，张国荣以为他怎么也有三十好几，这样看来却不像？  
蒋天佑挑挑眉：“我大学一毕业就结婚，蜜月时文华怀孕，天赐今年六岁。”  
张国荣惊倒：“你才二十九？”  
比起实际年龄，蒋天佑看着还是老成一些，与张国荣正好反过来。  
这会儿天赐以抱了一大顿收藏出来，还“哼”到：“如果不是爸爸，我才不拿出来呢。”

天赐宣称她百看不厌，而张国荣很少回味他以前的作品，于是三个人窝在客厅沙发上看电影，晚上把中午剩菜一炒，端着边吃边看，从下午到晚上，按照时间顺序看完了四部电影，张国荣有点庆幸填词母女没有收集到第一部，虽然他在访谈中说的很坦然，但始终没有勇气自己再看一遍。  
那些老旧的片子现在张国荣看来实在没什么精彩可言，天赐看得精神的很，一点都不想睡，看她聚精会神，张国荣都想问这小姑娘你看的懂吗？  
反之她父亲，蒋天佑拿了天赐的剪报本，一边看电影一边翻，张国荣简直想骂他，你看电影就不能投入点吗？但又想到看电影之前天赐说，她爸爸此前看的国产电影两只手数的过来，还多半是和她妈妈约会时看的，知道这人多半是对电影天生无感，想骂他都没脾气。

一部《烈火青春》看完，蒋天佑也把剪报本翻到靠后的部分，抬头问：“你还留过长发？”  
张国荣心里一跳，蒋天佑这人的风度完全不像个商人，甚至还有字，张国荣毫不怀疑他的思想也偏向传统，定了定神，答：“不是留长的是驳发啦。”  
天赐也看过来，蒋天佑没有注意到，翻完最后几页：“现在又剪回来？”  
张国荣遗憾地笑：“大陆政策严啊，演唱会开到大陆就换回来了。”他有些笑不出来，不止为当初那场演唱会，也为可能失去的一个朋友，他已经察觉到蒋天佑不会欣赏他的某些想法。  
“短头发好，清爽干净，”他清澈平静的眸子看着他，“我喜欢。”  
张国荣说不出话来。  
我喜欢！真是好没道理又最改不了的答案，就像有人喜欢长发女孩有人喜欢短发女孩，与好不好看、习俗道义都无关，只是自己喜不喜欢。  
蒋天佑合上剪报本：“我比较喜欢你，不喜欢你在舞台上的样子。”  
张国荣只觉这逻辑奇怪无比：“你不喜欢我在舞台上的样子？”  
“嗯，”蒋天佑平静地回答，干脆道：“看不懂。”  
张国荣不知道这种看法是好还是不好，几年来他认识的人，都是因为自己的歌或电影喜欢上自己，然后扩展，深的到只要是自己的歌或电影就喜欢，从来没有一个这样，把舞台形象和生活中人分开，只喜欢生活中的张国荣本人。  
他干脆接着问下去：“那电影呢？”  
“看的懂。”蒋天佑回答，“但那是你吗？”  
张国荣又一次无话可说，他想反驳，但蒋天佑说的是对的，旭仔就是旭仔，何宝荣就是何宝荣，程蝶衣就是程蝶衣，他演电影的时候的确是把自己都忘了的。

天赐终于忍无可忍冲过来，一把将她父亲推到一边：“我喜欢！”  
张国荣一怔，早上那种得意的心情又浮现出来，笑着问：“天赐喜欢我在舞台上的样子？”  
“喜欢 ！哥哥很美，再没有人能像哥哥那么美。”  
他有意问：“也喜欢我在电影里的样子？”  
天赐毫不犹疑地回答：“哥哥给了那些人生命，我也喜欢。”  
张国荣又感动又高兴，喜欢他的影评人写给他的句子比这两句话美一千倍，但都没有这么让他快乐，他忍不住抱起天赐，想，蒋天佑的女儿可比他会说话好多。  
蒋天佑也不在意，抽出一支烟，点燃，张国荣想起中午进书房时见他桌上满满的烟灰缸，按住他的手：“你今天抽了多少烟？”  
蒋天佑想了想，说：“不记得了。”  
张国荣故意板起脸：“不要在我面前说这么不负责任的话啊，我还是政府封的戒烟大使呢。把烟戒掉比较好。”  
蒋天佑看他一眼，默默熄掉手中的烟。

终于张国荣失踪超过四十八小时，经纪人扛不住压力报了警，又被嗅觉敏锐的记者扑捉到，一时香港满城风雨，媒体上关于张国荣的去向猜测纷纷，还有报道猜测他已经默默无闻地死在某个地方了。张国荣看到报纸默默无言，如果没遇到蒋天佑，这就会是事实。  
这几天他足不出户，除了买菜蒋天佑也根本不出门。张国荣喜欢热闹，但天赐一个就抵得上三个牌友，三个人凑不齐一桌麻将，他们就下五子棋和飞行棋，他还发现蒋天佑的书房里一半书都是古籍，兴致勃勃地翻看。这些天他的情绪有起伏，但都在控制之内，他几乎以为那一夜之前的是前世的日子。  
静静呆在这所房子里，似乎就真的和外面不处于同一个世界。张国荣知道还有人在担心自己，对亲友们都很愧疚，他知道既然他只打电话给阿梅，阿梅就绝对不会再告诉别人，但他只想远离，远离外面所有的一切。  
蒋天佑也很应景，完全没有理会那些报纸杂志，甚至三天后才想起问：“你为什么要自杀？”  
这个问题他四天前在天台上就问过，然而现在张国荣觉得自己没有办法不回答。  
“我得了……忧郁症……”  
开口之后就逐渐流畅起来，他简单地解释了一下忧郁症这种病，“我已经自杀过一次了，那时我就觉得自己恐怕治不好了……”  
“很难治吗？”  
“很难，而且太久了，久到让人觉得没有希望，我甚至不想再治下去……”他苦笑，“精神医生让我觉得是动物园里的猴子。”  
不想再无休止的治疗，无休止的拖累，但放弃生命是最无法解决，只能把一切打成死结。  
他知道躲在蒋天佑家里是他自杀不成后下意识采取的另一种逃避方法，第一次自杀之后他就在一点点放弃自己的生命了。  
蒋天佑不在意地说：“生病总会好的。”  
他笑骂一句：“瞎说。”  
但终究慢慢地，升起一点点希望来。


	5. 第五章 难以承受的生命之轻

可能因为直面死亡又被迫止步带来的难得平静，只维持了不到一周。  
天赐刚换了纱布在睡午觉，张国荣从书房翻出一本宋朝话本，摊在蒋天佑的书桌上兴致勃勃地指点给他看：“这本完全可以写成剧本嘛……”  
他话语僵住，熟悉的疼痛从体内迸发，沿着经脉撕扯皮肉，整个人直接倒了下去。  
蒋天佑及时倾身接住他，抱着他跌坐在地上，他手劲极大，牢牢把张国荣管在怀里，让他挣扎不动，还腾得出手来轻抚他头发，嘴里不住地说：“不痛不痛，不哭不哭，很快就好了。”  
不知是不是他唐僧式催眠大法起效，张国荣真觉得这次发病过去快了一点点，痛苦过去后他才觉蒋天佑抱着他的手勒得他发痛，不过这一点痛实在不算什么，张国荣有气无力地在他怀里抗议：“不要把我当天赐哄。”  
蒋天佑摇摇头：“真看不出你比我大。”  
张国荣痛出一身汗，蒋天佑把他抱去浴室，见他无比自然地帮自己脱衣服洗澡，张国荣终于相信蒋天佑真对他性向没一点芥蒂。  
他累得厉害，在浴缸里就直接睡着了。蒋天佑给他洗完穿上衣服，抱到卧室，张国荣睡得很沉，一直没有醒，蒋天佑给他盖上被子，他与年龄一点不符的年轻面容脸色苍白，眉心有浅浅的皱痕。  
蒋天佑想起张国荣痛得几乎要打滚，却始终一声没有出。  
他第一次认识到，这个比他年长的大小孩承受着多大的痛苦  
轻生。  
这却并不是个轻巧的词。

张国荣是在一阵断断续续的模糊音乐中醒来的。  
轻快、叮叮咚咚的钢琴曲，无比熟悉，是什么音乐呢？  
突然听到一个走音，张国荣不假思索地开口纠正：“食指往右……”  
他蓦然清醒了，这是《小星星》，谁在弹钢琴？  
他睁开眼，偏头看去，蒋天佑坐在一台黑色的钢琴前，修长的手指还搁在琴键上，见他望来，抬腕看看手表：“你错过了饭点。”  
张国荣道：“哇哦，我梦见你在弹钢琴哎。”  
蒋天佑平静地点点头：“既然在做梦，天赐剥的橘子，你不用吃了。”  
“才不要！”张国荣掀被子坐起来，“天赐呢？”  
掩着的房门被打开一条缝，天赐探头进来：“哥哥醒了吗？”  
“天赐过来。”张国荣笑着伸出手。天赐跑进来，他抱起天赐放在腿上，小女孩捧起他的脸，心疼地左看右看：“哥哥脸色不好，亲亲就不疼了。”  
张国荣笑眯眯地让她在脸颊上亲了两下：“天赐为什么不在屋里等？”  
天赐皱起一张小脸：“爸爸弹钢琴太难听了。”  
蒋天佑平静地说：“其实只是总走音。”  
他说的真理直气壮，张国荣无言地看向蒋天佑：“能否解答我，这架钢琴是从哪里冒出来？”  
“我今天下午才买。”蒋天佑放下挽起的袖子，“从小向往钢琴弹得好的人，大学时学过一年，现在正好有时间，摸索看看。”  
几天里张国荣从未见他表现出对钢琴的兴趣，可见蒋天佑是今天下午临时起意就立马买了，张国荣想起红文华先后评价“雷厉风行，莫名其妙”，这八个字合起来竟然无比贴切。不过张国荣更喜欢他自己给出的评价：很有意思。  
只不过还是恨铁不成钢，“弹《小星星》也弹成这个样子。”张国荣斥责道。起身放下天赐，站在蒋天佑旁边，单手弹了一支完整的《小星星亮晶晶》，天赐应景地鼓掌，蒋天佑揉揉眉心：“我知你钢琴好，不需要刺激我。”  
张国荣得意地说：“你若应景，乖乖的，我也可做你师父。”  
蒋天佑淡淡道：“学生愚昧，不知老师要束修何数？”  
张国荣想了想，却不知该要什么，突然想起蒋天佑在厨房里的从容姿态，说：“你教我做菜吧。”  
蒋天佑意外：“你想学这个？”  
张国荣毫不吝啬赞赏：“我观你在厨房好厉害，从容调度，六姐都做不到这样。”  
蒋天佑喃喃：“我不知该不该当成夸奖。”  
“当然是夸奖。”张国荣一脸得我夸奖你该荣幸，随后看向天赐，“天赐要不要学？”  
天赐想了想，摇摇头，张国荣也不强求。于是约定，张国荣教蒋天佑钢琴，蒋天佑教张国荣厨艺。

蒋天佑突然心里一动，说：“我还没有听过你唱歌。”  
张国荣早知道他的逻辑，在电视电影里听到的便不算是他唱的。  
勾勾手指让他起来，张国荣在钢琴凳上坐下，朝他笑问：“要听什么？”  
蒋天佑一窍不通，看向天赐，天赐点播：“我要听《沉默是金》！”  
张国荣夸奖：“天赐好眼光。”即使这么多年之后，它也是他最喜欢的作品之一。  
他弹琴的时候很快乐，以他敏感，自然想到今天他发病和蒋天佑突然买钢琴之间的关系，他承情，感谢不必说出，放在心里便好。  
晚上天赐早早睡着，蒋天佑没看他的公文，靠在沙发上，恹恹的样子。  
张国荣关心他：“你不舒服？”  
他仰头闭着眼睛：“几天不抽烟，有点难受。”  
张国荣很吃惊：“你真的戒了？”  
“你说的是好话，道理就要听。”  
虽说如此，张国荣还是觉得蒋天佑为他牺牲许多，绕道沙发后，按上他的太阳穴，替他按摩。  
久病成良医，他手法很不错，蒋天佑也未推辞，默不出声。

然而这次发病只是开始，张国荣没法让自己一直保持开心，前几日他即使陷入忧郁的思绪中也能很快调整过来，当他在教蒋天佑弹钢琴途中暴躁地对他大发脾气，他意识到，困扰他一年的噩梦又降临了。  
他为人开朗又亲和，所以忧郁症特有的情绪多变对他来说很要命，他不止一次痛恨自己无法控制的情绪给他的亲友的伤害，现在这种伤害的承受者只有蒋天佑一个。  
天赐被他第一次突然爆发的怒火吓了一跳，他就开始刻意减少与天赐的相处，但天赐只是默默更加黏紧了他，生活在一栋房子里，躲都没法躲到哪里去。  
蒋天佑没有对他开始变化多端的脾气做任何反应，仿佛张国荣始终只用一种语气对他说话，但确实花了更多的时间陪他。  
伴着情绪的失控，张国荣的胃痛和喉咙发炎更加严重起来，蒋天佑在每日饭食上多花十倍精力，也按照单子买回了治疗张国荣忧郁症和各种伴生症状的药。  
饭后蒋天佑把药和梨子水端给张国荣，在他旁边坐下，说：“别躲着天赐，她很喜欢你。”  
几天来天赐的伤心张国荣并不是没有看到，张国荣把药丢进被子，一口喝尽，冷冷地说：“离我远一点对她更好吧。”  
他知道自己因为忧郁症引发的喜怒无常又发作了，但却无力制止这种蔓延的忧郁。  
他甚至有一种满不在乎又阴暗的情绪，觉得他是病人嘛，情绪不佳是正常的，一方面又为这种情绪感到恐惧。  
蒋天佑一把揽过他，把他的头按在膝盖上，以不容拒绝的口吻说：“睡一觉。”  
张国荣一时不知作何反应，但蒋天佑放在他头上的手没有放开，他迟疑了一下，闭上眼睛。


	6. 第六章 我曾经爱过你

张国荣的脾气日渐暴躁，一架钢琴并不能抚慰他，他努力克制自己不伤害天赐，蒋天佑就成了唯一的发泄对象。蒋天佑试图安慰他时，他甚至会尖刻地用他所知道的关于红文华的事去刺伤他。  
蒋天佑的脾气真是出人意料的好，张国荣在患病以前一直被人说脾气好，但蒋天佑的脾气比他还好，他几乎以为蒋天佑从来没有生气过。  
情绪比较好的时候他不断地为自己的喜怒无常道歉，但有时蒋天佑的温和也成为他发脾气的借口，他无法控制地觉得蒋天佑不生气是因为怜悯和不在乎。  
他开始会打翻蒋天佑端来的药向他大吵大闹，然后崩溃的大哭，一直哭到累得睡着。  
非正常的失去意识还有痛昏过去。有时醒来是在床上，有时则在蒋天佑怀里，蒋天佑知道他常常会被从来记不住内容的梦魇住，辗转反侧，更加睡得不好，甚至会为此抱着他在沙发上过一夜。  
连天赐都已经学会了简单的按摩手法，或者在他昏迷时给他擦汗。

将近两周之后张国荣先觉得受不了，他必须想办法改变现状，忧郁症并不能完全主宰他，至少，强烈的自尊心让他从来没有在公众面前犯过病。  
躲在只有三个人的小天地，让他的病更肆无忌惮，但他也不愿出去。  
他想做点什么，来摆脱这种逐渐陷入自怜自哀的空虚。  
蒋天佑想了想，说：“教天赐唱歌吧。”  
这么提议的时候蒋天佑眼里有微弱的怜悯，这本来可能会让张国荣勃然大怒，但那时正好是张国荣情绪很好的时候，他只是有点好奇。  
他很快明白蒋天佑这种情绪的由来了，天赐的音乐天分惨不忍睹，说她五音不全都是轻的。  
张国荣第一次感到这种无力，他根本不能相信有人可以把一首歌唱成这个样子，但事实就在眼前，他想了各种办法，只是收效甚微。  
张国荣第一次遇见这样一个人，教她唱歌可以让自己对音乐失去希望。  
但没有一个看到的人会怀疑天赐对音乐的热爱和认真，这种热爱让张国荣感同身受。  
奇迹一般的，他从来没有在和天赐相处时情绪失控过。

教了天赐几天后，他突发奇想，终于想到，作为天赐的生父，蒋天佑唱歌怎样？  
好奇心一起就刹不住，被张国荣用孩子要糖一样的眼神盯了二十分钟后，蒋天佑一败涂地，拿起家用音响配套的话筒。  
他唱了一首去年内陆歌手的《从现在到永远》。  
几乎从第一句走调到最后一句，也没有丝毫技巧可言，凭着声音不错因此还能听，总还是比天赐强多了。  
张国荣从他第一次走音就开始笑，但蒋天佑好像没有看见，一丝不苟地把整首歌唱完。  
蒋天佑做什么事都很认真，哪怕再小的一件事，但从来不在意结果。  
张国荣心思细腻，一向擅长揣摩人心思，又和蒋天佑相处良多，终于想到，似乎是妻子的离开让他看开了，任何失败都是不足为奇的。  
蒋天佑唱得认真，最初笑过之后，张国荣也越听越认真。

“我的爱人  
“现在到永远，谁会让你坚定信赖  
“为你欢笑，为你等待  
“不管是快乐或悲哀  
“现在到永远，带上我的所有未来  
“穿越人海，融化孤单  
“不停地坠落，等待你给我答案”

蒋天佑不知道，张国荣对音乐有非同寻常的天赋，他能倾注给歌曲的感情，能感知到歌曲的感情。  
一曲结束，张国荣喃喃地问：“你有没有这样爱过？”  
蒋天佑摇摇头。  
但是，张国荣这样爱过。

他与张桐认识时还是个小歌手，唱了几首歌但总也不红，张桐是作舞台布置的幕后，碰见几次，张桐戏称是他的第一个忠实歌迷，向他报名时说过：“或许三百年前我们是一家哦。”  
中间很久没遇见，他跌跌撞撞地混演艺圈，无论唱歌、演戏、还是综艺，工作总是有的，好评有时也会有，但他似乎很缺观众缘，有一次做电影主演，导演很严厉，不停地卡他，骂他作花瓶，他赔笑道歉，散场后情绪低落地留在片场，张桐突然出现：“怎么见到你总这样狼狈？”  
他讶异：“你怎么在这里？”  
张桐耸耸肩：“作幕后喽。我负责打灯，要叫我一声灯爷啊。倒是主角大人还记得我？”  
“怎么可能不记得，我的第一个忠实歌迷嘛。”  
“那我现在也是你的第一个忠实影迷啦。”  
那夜的星光，他到现在都记得。

分手那阵张国荣正为他计划第一次亲自执导的电影《偷心》忙得团团转，大陆香港两边飞，为了躲避无孔不入的媒体，连手机都停机了。他察觉到和张桐之间渐渐冷淡，但张桐对他情意他不会错认，因此没有多想，只打算忙过这一阵好好陪他。  
没料到张桐突然说分手。  
“我母亲在美国，想我回去结婚，她也没有几年了。”  
百善孝为先，这理由张国荣无话可说。  
“临别在即，我不想骗你，这不是全部理由，我还想要个孩子，真正属于我的孩子。”  
张国荣已经木然。  
“阿荣，我爱你。”张桐说，“但爱不能抵过一切事。”  
不是不爱，只是爱不够。

他终于想问一个问题，这个问题已经在他脑中打转无数次，每次都在唇齿间消逝，他从来没有问出来，自己都不知是因为觉得没必要还是别的什么。  
蒋天佑放下话筒，关掉音响，走近张国荣，有点疑惑于他盯着他的目光。  
张国荣轻声说：“你对我很好。”  
这是陈述句，但他知道蒋天佑已听到他的问题。  
蒋天佑笑笑回答：“你救了我。”  
他不说“你救了我的命”，而说“你救了我”，这意义完全不同。  
张国荣听出来了，疑惑地歪歪头，但蒋天佑没有再回答，摸摸他头发，张国荣打开他的手，气鼓鼓道：“不要把我当天赐哄！”


	7. 第七章 天骄

早在了解到天赐能给他的感情后，张国荣就原谅了张桐，并且彻底放下了他。  
其实张国荣虽然恋旧情，但并非念念不忘，张桐既然绝情，他也无意，被确诊忧郁症之后，媒体多有猜测他是为情所伤，其实他已走出张桐留下的阴影，打击他更大的是事业，或者说梦想的夭折  
整个香港因为非典一片惶恐，充满忧虑的局势也给了他很大压力。

说开之后张国荣自然不少，至少终于开始叫蒋天佑名字，此前一栋房里三个人，不是在叫天赐，就是叫他，称呼问题多有尴尬，倒是蒋天佑十分坦然地叫张国荣“荣少”。  
张国荣想到自己比蒋天佑还年长，叫一声“天佑”，似乎终于把被蒋天佑当晚辈照顾的气赚了回来。  
蒋天佑学钢琴进展一般，他本来没什么基础，年纪也不小，不像少年人学东西容易，只是气度出色，穿一身休闲装坐在钢琴前就自有一份风采，说他是钢琴大师也是很可信。  
张国荣学想向蒋天佑学的东西也难以实现，若只说张国荣做菜有点基础，实在太谦虚，他本身厨艺很不错，从前自己也常常下厨，因此才格外能明白，那种在厨房里也从容不迫的风度是蒋天佑独有一份，旁人学不来。  
饭桌上张国荣问他：“你是不是从小就是这副样子？”  
蒋天佑给天赐夹了口菜，摇摇头说：“我十几岁也跟人打架，用砖头打破别人头。”  
张国荣直直地盯着他：“……看不出来。”  
他见过这个男人挽袖子下厨，见过他挽袖子弹钢琴，他挽袖子打架的情景，怎么也想象不出来。  
天赐默默点头支持，小孩子除了攀比玩具就是攀比父母，天赐在学校见过各色家长，很为父亲风度自得，当然她不晓得什么叫风度，只觉得自己父亲最帅。  
蒋天佑摸摸天赐的头，却是回答张国荣：“我自然不会一直一个样。。”

蒋天佑不会告诉张国荣，张国荣挽救的是他消沉的灵魂。  
他出身书香门第，被祖父养大，老人清贵风骨却只学到皮相，自幼少年天骄，从事业到感情一帆风顺，人生的第一个重大挫折就几乎让他万劫不复。那时他没有夸张，他根本没有勇气等待抢救的结果。  
他与红文华七年夫妻，感情绝不如他说的那么轻描淡写，若只是简单的妻子背离，他只怕长久不能释怀，但红文华竟绝情到对独女弃之不顾，那一夜他的世界轰然破碎，在深渊边缘，遇见张国荣。  
张国荣的一句话，给他时间醒悟，让他从骨子里重塑，终于表里如一。  
他自幼不缺什么，因此不在意外物，格外重情，更具傲气，红文华既弃他父女而去，他断不会牵挂，从此把所有感情都倾注到女儿身上。

快乐的事总不能支持张国荣很长时间，忧郁症让他长久出于情绪低落中，焦虑并且对自己不自信，  
但张国荣知道自己的病情，也知道自己似乎理所当然的灰暗情绪并不正常，他迫切的希望好起来，愿意想办法纠正这些情况。  
对此，蒋天佑告诉他，他只需要把关于他自己的一切负面想法都看成错的。  
张国荣只觉得好笑：“我又不是完人。”  
蒋天佑招招手，叫天赐来和他做辩论，六岁女孩也不是多会说话，只一门心思死认到底，最终张国荣败给天赐，承认：他一点缺点也没有。  
蒋天佑正在看他参加过的一期“小燕有约”的录像，小燕姐问他在舞台上怎样做到让人着迷，话题歪成他天生能将人迷倒，蒋天佑用遥控器暂停在他挑眉得意地回答小燕姐“你可以这么理解”，指着他三年前的样子说：“你天然魅力有成，不需动作迷倒世人，现在依然如此，为何不信？”  
张国荣扶额：“你这两句话为什么这么像唱戏？”  
但他想起自己从来自信开朗，又怀念又怅然，但从未忘记当时时光，不由低头浅笑。

蒋天佑陆陆续续把张国荣演过的电影看得七七八八，张国荣也算重温一次，看完《左右情缘》时他突然想起来：“上次你说国产片看的不到十部，为何好像看了很多外片似的？”  
蒋天佑回答：“外片看了不少是因为小时候学英语，有整有碎，连片名都不记得。”  
张国荣想起在书房看到的全英文大学课本：“你在英国留过学？”  
“我高二就去了英国，在英国读的大学。”  
张国荣十三岁孤身到英国，大学未读完，十九岁回港，正好有一年的时间，他们都在英国的土地上。  
“我们两个留学生，怎么没有见到哦。”  
蒋天佑静静说：“英国很大，遇不到也正常。”  
张国荣顿了下，说：“说不定遇到过，只是不认识。”  
茫茫人海，相识的人也可能不久就渐行渐远，擦肩而过这种想法让他忧伤。  
“现在就认识了。”被他抱在怀里的天赐说。  
张国荣突然惊醒，脑中灵光闪过，说：“我要给天赐写一首歌。”  
他立马放下天赐跳下沙发，跑到钢琴前，胡乱抓过纸笔，在钢琴上弹奏，弹一段记一段，不断涂涂改改。  
曾经为了自己拍片的事，他一度放下音乐，甚至直言：“我现在对音乐没有灵感。”  
他确实许久未作曲，但音乐并不容易忘记，为天赐作曲的想法不是刚刚才诞生，他抓住这一瞬间的灵感，全身心投入进去。好像能把热情重拾回来。

蒋天佑与天赐都缺乏音乐天分，但知道不能去打扰他，好在时间并不久，张国荣就扔下笔，又从头到尾看一遍，郑重地放在曲谱架上，弹起来。  
这是一首很明静的曲子，带着淡淡的撇不去的忧郁情绪，但始终有柔韧的希望和温暖。曲里有不少旋转重复的调子，在不同的地方组合出不同的效果，如同水波，如同小女孩在舞蹈的裙摆。  
听着让人觉得透明。

“《笑靥如花》，这个名字怎么样？”  
他转头问仅有的两个听众。  
蒋天佑无所谓：“你觉得好就好。”  
天赐很上心，星星眼看着他：“这是给我写的吗？”  
最初几天过去，天赐也显出几分这个年纪该有的活泼，张国荣爱这个女孩子天真纯明，也记得刚见面时她通透清醒的忧伤。  
“是。”张国荣微笑，他低声说，“天赐，要你当我的女主角。”  
《笑靥如花》要定稿可能还需修改，但大致已差不多，写出一首能让自己满意的曲子，不仅让张国荣心情愉快，更是对他自信恢复大有帮助。  
想着填词的时候可以写得清丽点，张国荣收起乐谱，转身拿起话筒，向蒋天佑笑道：“我今天心情好，可以点歌，要听什么？”  
蒋天佑下意识去看天赐，张国荣截道：“不可以场外支援！”  
蒋天佑耸耸肩，走到影碟机前，这几天看了不少张国荣作品，天赐的收藏大半都放在了外面，蒋天佑随手拿一张碟片放进碟机：“这个好了。”  
张国荣挫败：“要不要这么随便啊，天王主动给你唱歌好不好……”  
音乐开始，节奏感极强的乐声响起，蒋天佑记忆力颇好，听过一次就认得：“《芳华绝代》？”  
他沉吟一下，退出唱片，说：“我记得这首天赐有背景音乐？”  
天赐立马明白，大为高兴：“我要听现场版！”  
天赐高兴，张国荣就也开心：“就当这里是舞台，那还要不要跳舞啊？”  
临时起意，结果真变成了一场小型演唱会，蒋天佑推开茶几：“地方小了点。”  
张国荣自信一笑：“我站的地方，就是超级舞台！”

音乐再度放起，蒋天佑家音响效果极好，真有几分乐队现场感觉，张国荣握着话筒站在客厅中央，还未开口，就无端端一股睥睨的味道。  
香港少有艺人多才多艺如张国荣，演唱会他不止靠歌声驾驭全场，在那歌台上，也确实是他的舞台。  
他跳舞的时候似乎每一个指节都舒展开，那么小的一方天地，完全困不住他。  
这首歌原本是两人合唱，但他一个人便道尽了风流，这首傲慢到理所当然的歌，由他唱来正合适。  
唱得多情又放肆，舞得热烈又缠绵。一个人拿着话筒，像握住整个世界。  
蒋天佑在客厅边缘的沙发上，才明白为什么歌迷在演唱会现场都疯掉一样。  
他跳舞一下凑得极近，指尖拂过就像要碰到蒋天佑的脸，却潇潇洒洒一转身，又回到客厅中心，蒋天佑怔怔地怀疑，刚才他们的眼睛对视过吗？似乎是被他指尖带起的风碰触了脸颊，因此没有温度。  
蒋天佑被震慑住，一动不能动，眼睛追随着他的一举一动，一颦一笑。  
被他一个眸光，突然掠去了呼吸。

爱上一个人，需要多长时间？

歌词唱过最后两段再次重复，然后是应和开头，他声音沙哑，低声地唱：  
“你想不想，抱一抱。”  
蒋天佑突然站起，走上前，一把将张国荣抱进怀里。  
张国荣怔住，一时谁都没有动，音乐还在播放，却没有人出声，最后一句歌词，无人唱出。在乐声中流过。  
疯魔一时，是我罪名。

女孩的声音在没有结束的音乐中响起：“天赐也要抱！”  
天赐跳下沙发，扯住张国荣衣袖，张国荣回过神，蒋天佑适时放手，让他抱起天赐，打趣道：“我天天都抱天赐，难道还不够吗？”  
天赐点点头又摇摇头，低声说：“爸爸好狡猾，没有人在那一句抱过哥哥的。”  
是的，没有人。  
张国荣一瞬间有点恍惚，向蒋天佑看去，他站在对面，目光清澈，对上他视线，轻轻一笑。  
目光流转间，已然都明了。


	8. 第八章 细嗅蔷薇

晚饭是蒋天佑和张国荣一起做的，吃饭时已感到气氛不同。  
不是初恋，也非热恋，但不能不在意。目光相碰，不经意的肢体接触，都觉得别有意味，让人想会心微笑。  
张国荣想起怎样遇见蒋天佑，都觉得前情注定。  
对于新开始一段恋情有些忐忑，但是，他还没有不相信爱情。

晚上洗完澡，张国荣擦着头发走进卧室：“还有工作？”  
蒋天佑坐在床边，拿着一个文件夹，闻言放到一边：“没关系，明天再看。”  
张国荣走到他面前，低头看他：“我是不是该叫你曳舟？”  
蒋天佑抬头：“‘天佑’就很好。”曳舟是爷爷给他的字，天佑是母亲给他的名。  
他试着叫：“国荣……”声音像含在舌尖轻轻吐出。  
张国荣忍不住笑：“感觉好奇怪，从你口里说出来……”  
他一直被叫十仔、荣仔、Leslie、荣少、哥哥，只有少数朋友才叫他这个出道后改的名字，即使他自己都习惯了张国荣这个名字，无论多少次，听到这种叫法都还是觉得新鲜。  
蒋天佑顿了顿，道：“睡吧……”  
他声音停住。  
张国荣病情发作之初，天赐就搬回了她的小卧室，蒋天佑和张国荣两人一起睡，原本只是为了就近照顾张国荣，此时却生出些别的暧昧意味。  
张国荣索性一笑：“春宵苦短，何必浪费？”  
这一笑说不出的风流轻佻，蒋天佑禁不住伸手去碰触他的眉梢，张国荣眼神一热，抓住他的手，亲吻他的手指。  
蒋天佑没有收回手，眼神有点迷茫：“我完全不懂……”  
张国荣声音低哑：“我教你。”

蒋天佑并非少年，对人事一窍不通，但毕竟是第一次承受，弄得两人都好生折腾，到清晨，蒋天佑还发起低烧。  
天赐很担心蒋天佑莫名发烧，现在外面局势还没有丝毫好转，非典的气氛紧张一片。  
张国荣怎么好说蒋天佑发烧和流感一点关系都没有，但特殊时节，终究还是要小心，哄了天赐自己去玩，张国荣小心照顾他。  
蒋天佑两眼无神看着天花板，轻声说：“上人和被上果然不一样……”  
张国荣将湿毛巾扔在他额头上：“少贫嘴。”  
蒋天佑乖乖闭上眼睛闭上嘴。  
虽说好好休息，但身上到处酸痛，躺在床上一动不能动，发着低烧也睡不稳。  
张国荣性格本敏感，又爱把错往自己身上堆，蒋天佑之前有妻有子，引他动情本非所愿，又见蒋天佑这个样子，心里就涌起愧疚。  
蒋天佑闭着眼睛没瞧见他神情，却似想到他心里不安，伸出手来，摸索着握住他的手，道：“我不放开，你也别放开。”  
张国荣说不出话来，就点点头。  
蒋天佑已睁开眼，温和地望着他。

无论是张国荣，还是蒋天佑，都没有想过对天赐隐瞒他们的关系。  
蒋天佑很直白地说他们相恋了，并打算在一起，如夫妻一般。  
天赐懵懂地看着他们，迷茫地说：“哥哥怎么能变成妈妈呢？”  
她会写很多字，爱看电影，甚至平静地接受了母亲的离开，但她只有六岁。  
张国荣甚至是第一次见到她符合年纪的迷茫，立刻觉得心疼，甚至有些埋怨蒋天佑让天赐直面这么残酷的世界。但已说好这个话题他不插口，蒋天佑来解决。  
蒋天佑平静地蹲下身，看着她：“天赐，你还希望妈妈回来吗？”  
天赐轻轻点头，但接着说：“她不会回来了……”  
天赐早熟，从始至终都非常清醒，对于她母亲的离去，她看得清楚并且明白。她额头的伤疤甚至还未好全。  
天赐聪慧，蒋天佑一句便将她点明，即使仍不完全明白，已清楚张国荣将取代她生母在这个家的地位，她本就喜欢张国荣，甚至在幼小的心里已诞生了要好好照顾他的想法，但将话说开，她又有隐隐的失落，低声说：“我没关系……”  
“不是妈妈，”蒋天佑摸着她的头发，让她区分开，“是你的另一个爸爸。”  
这个称呼莫名地让她开心了一点，天赐惴惴地抬起头：“我还可以叫‘哥哥’吗？”  
张国荣一口答应：“天赐想怎么叫就怎么叫。”

等天赐去午睡，张国荣问：“如果天赐不接受我，你要怎么办？”  
话一出口他就恨不得咬自己，又不愿将话收回来，想听他回答。  
蒋天佑淡淡说：“我会努力让天赐接受你。”  
这话不过不失，中肯但完全是套话，张国荣有些失望，蒋天佑闭上眼睛：“我不可能忽视天赐的意见，但也不能因为天赐的偏见放弃你，不是为自己，是因为那样对你不起，既然决定在一起，我要为这个家负责任。”  
他并没说更多的办法，但意思已然不同。因为亲朋婚姻多有失败，张国荣对婚姻充满怀疑，蒋天佑的经历也验证了他的想法，但“家”这个字一直是他的死穴，他有几分感动，蒋天佑转头看他：“人的生命不可以自私，这是你教我的。”  
张国荣奇道：“我什么时候教过你……”  
话突然停住，张国荣想起来，他对他说过，你死了，你女儿怎么办？  
蒋天佑眼神清澈地看着他：“你给了我对生命的信仰。”  
张国荣张了张口，突然眼睛有点发酸，问：“还有什么？”  
“嗯？”  
“你说我救了你，还有什么？一次说完啦。”  
蒋天佑想了想：“我说不出。”  
他捉住张国荣的手：“国荣，有些话不必说。”  
张国荣瞪他：“要是我想听呢？”  
蒋天佑微笑：“我爱你。”  
对于这份违禁的感情，蒋天佑没有半分犹豫挣扎，平静到张国荣都奇怪。  
蒋天佑之平静，甚至能坦然找GV来观摩学习，张国荣无言至极，索性自暴自弃，和蒋天佑挤在一起看，擦枪走火就干脆实践，两个人都极聪明，又好学，次数不多，技术到进步得飞快。

张国荣的负面情绪已减少很多，但身体上的痛苦却没有消退。今时不比当日，见张国荣痛苦，蒋天佑更加无法忍受，抱着他，想了想低声说：“我听说有分散注意力的法子，来试一试……？”  
蒋天佑说着低头，试探地吻在他的额角。  
张国荣无神地看着他，被疼痛困扰的神经好一会儿才反应过来，微微点了点头。  
只要不要让他那么痛……  
他以前有这样的想法，是想靠死亡解脱，现在有这样的想法，却是相信依赖蒋天佑。  
蒋天佑没有多说，也没有太多前戏，很快进入他身体。  
开始还是痛、痛、痛，后来欢娱慢慢地泛了上来，都是精神反映到肉体上的感觉，痛苦慢慢不能控制他。  
他什么都不想，只用心接受着蒋天佑，和蒋天佑在一起时第一次在下，但他做得很好。  
张国荣不记得什么时候结束，意识慢慢地模糊，在他的怀里，一切的痛苦和喧嚣都远去了，久违的安宁。


	9. 第九章 最好的时代

此后张国荣再一发病，蒋天佑便就此办理，两人间的情形登时倒转，张国荣调侃说：“你有艳福啰。”蒋天佑倒很平静，在他看来在上在下区别不大。

相处越多，张国荣越觉得疑惑，天赐喜欢自己，一心觉得自己极好，不足为怪，但蒋天佑为人中肯，哪怕恋人亲人，他也不偏私，为何会认为自己完美无缺？  
张国荣以前和蒋天佑交心，却是没什么交流，恋爱之后，更多的时间用来和蒋天佑聊天，终于一次忍不住问了出来。  
蒋天佑沉吟一下，回房间去拿了样东西出来，白纸黑字，满是皱褶，竟然是张国荣打算自杀那天，在酒店匆匆写下的纸条。  
“Depression，多谢各位朋友，多谢麦列菲菲教授。这一年来很辛苦，不能再忍受，多谢家人，多谢芬姐，多谢肥姐。我一生没做坏事，为何这样？”  
张国荣怔怔地接过去，当时种种，恍如隔世。  
蒋天佑缓缓说：“一生没做坏事，这样的话，我不敢写。”  
他给张国荣洗衣服时翻出来，感触无法言说。  
张国荣却和他对着干：“我这样写，你就信？”  
“人之将死，其言也善，我信。”他顿了顿，又说，“那时不知，现在，我信你。”  
张国荣静了一静，开口刻意轻松气氛：“你做过什么坏事？”  
“至少我小时候还砸碎过别人家玻璃。”  
张国荣失笑：“这种坏事，我真没做过。”  
但蒋天佑没有笑，目不转睛地看着他：“相信自己，你很好。”

蒋天佑这句话反复在张国荣心中徘徊，他当时没有回答，却已接受，天赐如何称赞他，他虽开心，却不会当真，先认识到蒋天佑的清冷傲气，才深知他不会随意夸人。  
蒋天佑去做饭时，他陪着天赐读课本，天赐和蒋天佑都坚持休养也不能把功课落下，因此张国荣和蒋天佑轮流教她，好在小学课本简单，即使张国荣没有从教经验也能胜任。  
天赐读书，张国荣就在书架上巡看，蒋天佑的收藏很被他找出几本有意思的，天赐时时拿她的收藏邀功，他倒忽略她的书架许久。  
忽地看见小书房里唯一一本几米的画册，张国荣抽出，随手翻开，目光落在图案上的一句话上。  
“我总在最深的绝望里遇见最美丽的惊喜”。  
他突然有了一种近乎明悟的预感。  
他会好起来。

那次唱《芳华绝代》之后，张国荣就常常在小客厅开演唱会，哪怕听众只有蒋天佑和天赐两个人，有时候天赐去午睡，他就光明正大地唱各种情歌，用各种热辣大胆的歌词撩拨蒋天佑成了张国荣的新爱好。  
蒋天佑倒很有柳下惠之风，就是一次兴起给张国荣拍了张照片，照片上，张国荣穿着蒋天佑的一件衬衣，对他来说有点大了，抱着吉他坐在地板上，唱《我的心里只有你没有她》。  
吉他是蒋天佑买回来的，他把张国荣的影视资料看完——比起电影他还是更喜欢有张国荣参加的综艺节目——又开始看书面资料，看到他是真会吉他，不是职业替身，便买了一把，还说要买架子鼓。  
张国荣坦然接受，只笑问：“你还要我花你多少钱？”  
蒋天佑不在意地回答：“你又不是没有。”  
这指东西，也指钱，蒋天佑不缺那几个钱，张国荣也不缺，所以即使从医院相遇以来张国荣衣食花的都是蒋天佑的钱，也不会有人觉得哪里不对。  
张国荣还开玩笑说：“你把我从医院拐回来，就要负责养我啊。”  
他的情绪几乎是一日好过一日，连身体上的症状都在减轻，张国荣曾经多方求医，无奈病情只有加重，因此才越来越失去希望，只要有好转迹象，他便大为振奋，之后自然愈来愈好。  
蒋天佑毫不奇怪，他的性格本就更加积极正面，以他看来，张国荣即使食不下咽也要逼迫自己吃下一定的量，戒烟戒酒，连红酒都不碰，这样努力，总会痊愈。

以往张国荣和蒋天佑聊天，也绝口不提未来，为天赐写那一首歌，想到日后怎样填词，大概是他第一次想到跟“以后”有关的事。  
自他发觉自己病情痊愈的希望，整个人都热切活泼起来，  
他开始谈他想再开的演唱会，他想演的角色，他想出的专辑。他已经在试着作曲，因为想发表《笑靥如花》，但是一支曲子不好作专辑，现在局势大概不容易约稿。  
还有他想拍的电影。  
经历了一次极度灰暗的过程，张国荣也已经开看，对自己夭折的第一次执导不再那么难以释怀，可以当做一次经验看待，但他远远未放弃导演梦，不止一次说要把那部《偷心》的剧本完成，亲自拍的第一部电影还是它。  
蒋天佑对这方面一窍不通，也丝毫不想上心，若非关心张国荣，他连听一听的兴趣都不会有，天赐太小，稍微复杂的东西她就难以理解，这对父女的唯一共同点，就是都对张国荣的所有计划无条件支持并充满信心。

无意中发现天赐有点偏文科，张国荣丝毫不以为怪，反而很兴奋，连说他就是理科太差才去英国留学，一边翻天赐的作文。一边问天赐对写作有没有兴趣。  
其实他问得太早，一年级的小学生哪怕有门课好一些差一些，都说不上偏科，但天赐的确作文写得很好，就此被张国荣惦记上了。  
天赐去睡午觉了，他还在唠唠叨叨自己以后要拍出各种题材，天赐好好练笔，给他写剧本，他就省下找题材的功夫了。  
蒋天佑端着咖啡走过，说：“那个叫什么周星驰的不是拍了一部自传片叫《喜剧之王》？你也拍一部自传片啊。”  
张国荣一愣，靠在沙发上沉思起来。  
蒋天佑本是随口一说，见张国荣沉思，反倒诧异：“你真要拍？”  
他反问：“为什么不？”  
蒋天佑忍不住伸手摸他头发，伸到一半，改成按他肩膀：“如果你要拍自传片，要叫《芳华绝代》。”  
他抬眼一笑：“好。”

蒋天佑听得多了，也难免关心他的事业，不过对电影不懂，便说他可以找朋友把他的咖啡店再开起来。  
张国荣很是惊喜，但沉吟许久，还是说暂时不必，倒问了些细节，连带对蒋天佑多些了解，他往前对蒋天佑的工作也毫不关注，相处许久才知道蒋天佑做的是房地产生意。  
未来一片光明，张国荣也终于有闲心关注外界的消息报道。  
他错过了四月六日的二十二届金像奖，不过去了也是陪太子读书，他主演的《异度空间》得了包括最佳男主角的四项提名，一个奖也没拿到。以及更早的，4月2日，世界卫生组织因沙士疫情扩散向香港发出旅游警告。  
前一条消息让他有些失落，后一条消息却让他沉默了。  
思考良久后，他对蒋天佑说，他已经快好了，不该再躲下去。  
蒋天佑没有说赞同或反对，只是问：“你是怎么想的？”  
张国荣毫不犹豫地说：“如果我可以尽一份责任或帮助，我就不该留在这里”  
他站起来，念诵着英文原文：  
“这是最好的时代，这是最坏的时代；这是智慧的时代，这是愚蠢的时代；这是信仰的时期，这是怀疑的时期；这是光明的季节，这是黑暗的季节；这是希望之春，这是失望之冬；人们面前有着各样事物，人们面前一无所有；人们正在直登天堂，人们正在直下地狱。”  
他柔声说：“这个时代，不可以缺了我，对不对？”  
他舒展开眉，一笑：“因为我是张国荣。”


	10. 第一章 当归

五月十五日，失踪一个半月的张国荣现身，经纪人宣布召开记者招待会，交代去向！  
这个消息像一阵旋风刮遍香港，一时把所有的目光都吸引了过来。  
现在香港形势一片低迷，这个大人气的偶像归来，肯定会起到正面作用，带起不少希望。各方面都默契地把关注集中在这个下午。

记者发布会三点钟开始，被话筒和照相机包围的会场，许久未见的张国荣穿了一件很简单的白色衬衣，灰色休闲裤，轻松地走上台。  
陈淑芬先跟他开玩笑：“这么大的人了一点都不懂事，不知道不见了很多人会担心吗？”  
张国荣笑着回答：“因为知道很多人担心我的去向，所以一回来就开了记者发布会嘛。”  
第一个记者就问：“从你失踪至今正好半个月，请问是计划好的吗？”  
“没有啊，休息好了就回来了，而现在大家都在努力，我也不好自己偷闲。”

“你失踪跟你一年前情变有关吗？”  
他微微皱了皱眉，马上答：“只不过为了治病啊，外加散心，所以远离公众一段时间。”

“有传言你此行是为了偷偷自杀，你怎么看？”  
张国荣沉吟了一下，才回答：“自杀……真的差点就到那一步了，很多人都知道我渡过了非常痛苦的一段时期，但是有很多爱我的人啊，还是把我拉回来了。”

“这么说前段时间你患忧郁症是真的？”  
一般已经过去了的事，张国荣都不吝啬隐瞒，很干脆地说：“是真的，我有大半年没接工作了，就是为了那个病，那段时间真的很痛苦。”

“你认为你已经完全痊愈了？据说忧郁症是治不好的。”  
张国荣始终笑眯眯的，还反问了一下：“肯定不会治不好，只要好好听医生的话啊，尽力调整心情啊，灰暗的日子总会过去的，我现在不是很好吗？”

“为什么你没有告诉任何人呢？你的经纪人还报了警。”  
“大家都知道我那段时间情绪不是很好，周围也很压抑，自己也很压抑，压抑过头了就爆发了一下嘛，想做一次叛逆少年郎。”  
张国荣做了个调皮的表情，不少人都笑了出来。

下面气氛缓和了不少，一个记者上前问：“那么荣少不会离开香港？”  
“不会的。”张国荣肯定地说，“香港是我的根，怎么可能在这个时候离开她呢？我现在回来，就是想趁我还有些能力，为香港做些事。”

“是不是有什么计划呢？”  
张国荣想了想，神秘兮兮地说：“我们艺人之间可能会有个大计划哦，阿梅筹划的，她是会长我要听她的嘛，所以再多不能说了，详细的要阿梅来公布。”

“听说你很快要发行新专辑？”  
“新专辑已经在制作中了，不过大概不会很快吧，歌都没有凑全呢，因为实在很喜欢新写的一首歌，才这么早开始制作，哎呀你们不要问太多，”张国荣半真半假地说，“问多了我可能忍不住就提前把它发表出来了哦，那我的新专辑怎么办啊？”  
不知谁喊了一声：“哥哥的专辑，我们肯定捧场！”  
全场都笑起来，张国荣也笑了：“真的啊？那我不提前发表也不行了，好啊，我找机会唱给你们听，肯定有机会的。”

有人趁机问：“是你失踪这段时间写的歌吗？”  
“是的，作词作曲都是我，是为了我在这一个半月里认识的一个人写的……她给了我很多帮助，帮我走出来，真的很感谢她……这首歌其实跟病疫什么的没有关系啦，但是首让人能听到希望的歌。”

“这个新朋友是男是女呢？”  
张国荣眼神一凝，看了那个不知何意这样询问的记者一眼，想了想，露出一个坏笑：“女孩子哦，又聪明又漂亮，性格也十分可爱，而且喜欢我，她觉得我天下第一完美无缺哎。我已经深深迷上她了！”  
这是在披露新恋情吗？气氛马上又热了起来，然而对于更深的问题张国荣只是笑而不答，对是否新交了女朋友不承认也不否定，旁边的陈淑芬面上不显，微微侧目，张国荣先可没对她说还有这一出。

有记者高声问：“哥哥的新歌MV里会不会见到她？”  
“这个呀……要看她自己方不方便，”张国荣兴致很高地回答，“她肯定不会反对我的，但我也不想叫她为难啊。”

这个问题纠缠了一会儿，记者见问不出来更多，话题便渐渐转开，有人问道：“哥哥之前打算拍摄的电影遇到很多困难，是不是已经放弃自己执导了呢？”  
“没有，没有放弃。”张国荣毫不犹豫地说，“这是我的梦想之一，只拍过一部《烟飞烟灭》不是太可惜了吗？我会继续在这方面努力。”

“再次执导还是从那一部《偷心》开始吗？”  
“上次被曝光出来后就有了很多改变了，而且遇到一些问题，就算再拍这一部，成果也肯定跟大家知道的不一样。所以不要太记着过去的消息啦。”

两个小时的记者发布会很快结束，现场秩序还不错，没有人问出什么不合时宜的问题。  
播报小姐开始总结这次采访，并且分析对香港现在局势的意义。  
蒋天佑关掉电视。  
天赐坐在他旁边，问：“爸爸，哥哥说的是不是我？”  
蒋天佑回答：“我说是你，不过我说不算，不如下次见面你亲自问他？”  
天赐一本正紧地点点头，蒋天佑又看了眼一片黑色的电视屏幕。  
天赐还没有注意到，甚至张国荣也还没有注意到，他和蒋天佑之间的矛盾已经出现了。  
蒋天佑完全不能理解银幕上的张国荣，但是张国荣认为他的存在价值就在银幕上。  
那个光彩炫目、复杂多姿的娱乐圈，是蒋天佑生活之外的另一个世界，但张国荣认同那里，那才是他应该回去、得证存在的地方。  
“爸爸？”  
“没事。”  
他摸摸天赐的头，起身去做饭。  
这件事对他来说一点都不难解决。  
之前他就支持张国荣的一切选择，之后还是一样——只要让张国荣永远都察觉不到这点分歧就行了。


	11. 第二章 夜色正好

张国荣来蒋天佑家的时候就是两手空空，走的时候也一身轻松，就只抄走了蒋天佑家的电话号码。  
蒋天佑的新手机一直没买，后来和张国荣拍拖，就说等见了他的手机买个配套的，张国荣很惊诧：“你还会搞这个？”  
蒋天佑却反问：“情侣不都该这样吗？”  
张国荣顿时明白这个人根本把情侣当成一种模式来相处，颇有些哭笑不得，并且对连蒋天佑这一点都觉得可爱的自己很无奈。  
虽然天天和天赐煲电话粥，张国荣却再没有登门蒋天佑家，梅艳芳策划了一起旨在为非典患者及家人筹款的“1：99”群星慈善演唱会，本来已经做好张国荣不会出现的准备，没想他又冒出来了，张国荣说他做幕后就好，大家却一致认为怎么能少了哥哥出场，于是计划被打乱，好一通忙。

几乎是奇迹一般的，自张国荣出现不久，香港的情形就慢慢好转。  
因为政府的抗议，加上香港局势确实改变，五月二十二日，联合国发出解除去香港旅游禁令。香港士气大为鼓舞。  
善于炒作的媒体这次对张国荣格外友善，纷纷将之称为张国荣带来的福音，当然也有不和谐的声音称张国荣根本是去躲避危险，见情况好转才又出现，不过现在正是需要团结和希望的时候，这种言论当然被置之不理，没掀起什么风浪。

禁令解除后演唱会的尺度更是自由许多，演唱会前一天众人彩排，梅艳芳指挥调度，也有记者前来采访，这些日子艺人和记者互相配合，倒是娱乐圈少有的和平。  
何韵诗及容祖儿是打头阵的，早早唱完在一旁休息，张国荣经过她们，正好听到她们在议论场边的闲人：“那个靓仔也是记者吗？”  
张国荣好奇地看去，看清站在栏杆边的年轻男子，失声道：“天佑？”  
蒋天佑听力敏锐，扑捉到张国荣的声音，向他微微点头示意，张国荣忙跑过去：“你怎么来了？”  
蒋天佑淡淡道：“天赐叫我来探班。”  
张国荣知道蒋天佑这人绝不会托辞，既然这样说，就真的只是天赐的意思。  
“为什么只是天赐？”  
“天赐担心你没法好好吃饭，我不担心。”他说完，也意识到这样的说辞太生硬冷漠，补充，“我想你会照顾好自己。”  
没有人比大病初愈的人更在乎自己健康，张国荣又惯于自律，当然会好好注意身体状况。  
张国荣摆出一副勉强接受的表情，问：“天赐怎样？”  
“吃好睡好，有点想你。”顿了顿，蒋天佑说，“晚上来看天赐。”  
他说话平淡，自有一股不容拒绝的意味。  
张国荣没发觉，一口答应：“好啊。”  
又交谈了几句，蒋天佑便走了，张国荣转身，才发现自己已成了会场瞩目的焦点，男女艺人们纷纷以八卦的目光注视着自己。  
万幸梅艳芳走过来驱散众人，让他们去排练，接着却走到张国荣面前，问道：“那是谁？”

兄姐朋友都没有问起他失踪的一个半月，见到他的第一面芬姐竟然抱住他失声痛哭，却只是说：“回来就好。”  
他明白他们的善意，也觉得没有必要特意解释，只要让他们看到好好的自己就行了。  
也因为如此，他还没对任何人说起过蒋天佑和天赐父女。  
“他是……”  
张国荣拖长声音，见梅艳芳露出不以为然的表情，便知道她以为自已会说“不告诉你”，他偏不那样说，那就不好玩了！  
“我迷上的那位姑娘的父亲！”

晚上在蒋天佑家，想起梅艳芳那时的表情，张国荣还是忍不住大笑。  
“别吵到天赐。”  
蒋天佑看着沙发上笑得前仰后合的张国荣，抿一口水，淡淡提醒。  
张国荣立马又懊恼起来：“天赐睡得太早了！”  
“明天再来。”天赐头上伤未好全，想等他，但自己支撑不住。  
“明天正式演出，更不行啦。”张国荣叹了口气，抱起沙发垫，说，“阿梅叫我扮相不要太吓人。”他忽而又有点得意，“也就是出彩点也没问题罢。不过我还没想好怎样办呢。”  
蒋天佑靠在椅子上注视着他，他单纯是兴味盎然的表情，他放下水杯站起，拉起张国荣的手：“过来。”  
张国荣不明所以，扔下沙发垫，随他到天赐的小书房，蒋天佑打开书柜下的储物柜，拿出一只木雕匣子，看得出经常保养，虽然放得深，却并不落灰，木头的色泽也十分温润。  
蒋天佑打开匣子，匣中尽是首饰，随手翻捡，取出一副白色耳坠，拉过张国荣，凑近给他戴上左边的一只。  
这对耳坠是夹扣式，下面的坠子是个长条象牙，浮雕着缠绕的藤，纹理细腻，蒋天佑又拿出一面古朴的银镜照给他看。  
张国荣很是吃惊，为蒋天佑会做出这样的举动，伸手探他额头看有没有发烧，蒋天佑没说话，摇了摇头，拉住他的手，顺手把镜子塞进他手里，腾出手替他取下耳坠，换了个耳钉，才说：“这个好。”  
张国荣的视线终于落在银镜上，蒋天佑说好的耳钉是茶花形状的翡翠雕饰，上好的玻璃种，深绿透明，花瓣精雕细琢，在灯光下如水盈盈流动。  
好看是好看，张国荣放下镜子，斜眼看他：“你前妻的东西？”  
蒋天佑平静地答：“天赐的嫁妆。”  
他补充一句：“文华打了耳洞。”  
张国荣为他的诚实无话可说，蒋天佑却还觉得不够，把匣子一盖，说：“出去吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“这些多是旧物。”蒋天佑指指匣子，“不太适合你。”  
蒋天佑做事从不会拖到第二天，于是半夜带着张国荣去逛夜市，专到夜灯照不到的边角小摊上去看，最后用一堆小银耳扣给张国荣右耳上扣了一排。  
“眼光不错。”  
兴致勃勃又偷偷摸摸地逛了半天夜市，买了一堆无用的小东西的张国荣最后说。

回到蒋天佑家，张国荣把帽子一扔，零零碎碎的东西就全堆在卧房的地板上，转身平躺下，呈大字型霸占住床。  
蒋天佑问：“你有说今天不回去吗？”  
张国荣懒洋洋地回答：“跟芬姐说过可能不回去。”他又笑道，“要提醒早该提醒了，你不诚心哦。”  
“我有私心。”蒋天佑坦然地说，俯身上床，手臂撑在张国荣上方。  
张国荣仰起头，说：“吻我。”  
蒋天佑偏头，吻他的右耳，嘴唇落在冰凉的银饰上，然后把耳垂也含进口中。  
因这个动作他的左耳也靠近张国荣的唇，张国荣轻声说：“我明天要登台……”  
蒋天佑看不到的角度，他露出不怀好意的漂亮笑容，然后一个用力，反身把蒋天佑压在下面。

演唱会开场在下午五点钟，蒋天佑早知张国荣是压轴，吃过晚饭才不紧不慢地带着天赐到会场，天赐前一日错过张国荣前来看望，一早醒来便懊恼不已，今次午饭后就埋头苦睡，睡足觉才出门。  
如此仍然等了很久，夜里十点才见到张国荣出场，穿着一件宽宽大大的T恤，一条洗得发白的牛仔裤，一步蹦上场，拎着话筒转一圈，台下瞬间尖叫声大作，此起彼伏。  
蒋天佑抬手捂住天赐耳朵，天赐一把打掉他的手。  
台上张国荣开口：“上个月我对大家说过，要找机会唱新歌给你们听。”他调皮地笑笑，“听了之后就不要说我食言哦。”  
台下有的喊“是”，有的喊“新歌”，有的喊“不会”，有的喊“我爱你”，最后汇聚成统一的声音，一声声反复唤：“哥哥！哥哥！”  
张国荣抬手下压，人群慢慢静下来，钢琴为主的背景音乐响起。  
前奏一过，他唱的却不是歌词，而是长长的、起伏不定的音节，如同公认的天籁之音《双童声协奏曲》的少年少女和声一般，用一个音节代替所有的歌词。  
他的声音低沉，不似童声清亮，但不能说不美，悠长的声音最大限度地发掘着他唱出来的情绪。  
蒋天佑不知道，张国荣填了很多段词，不断推翻，也不知道他曾完成过一版，跟他最开始的想法不一样，简朴而亲切温暖，但最后还是放弃了。  
这支曲子一开始就是无词的歌，填词将它定形，那不是张国荣想要的。  
他想毫无保留地表达歌里的长久忧郁与不息希望，这些并非可以用具体的言辞说出来。  
不间断的音调里，他又沉浸入当时作曲的心境，心灵随着歌声游走，经历过种种哀愁、痛苦，然后它们一一过去。  
一首歌唱完，如重新活过来一遍。

他突然，迫切地想见到蒋天佑。  
没有谢幕，他向台下鞠躬，转身跑向幕后，直接跳下舞台，他没有怀疑过会在这个时候见不到蒋天佑。人来人往的后台，蒋天佑牵着天赐，平静地迎上他的目光。  
他不知道蒋天佑的眼里，他刚刚唱完歌，眼睛亮晶晶的：“走吧。”  
他快乐地拉起天赐的另一只手：“我们先走！”  
趁梅艳芳还没来得及抓人，三个人从会场溜掉，演唱会几乎造成万人空巷，走在街上遇不到几个行人，张国荣一路笑，到家差不多笑得没力气。  
天赐被蒋天佑背着，没累到，但已扛不住睡意，昏昏欲睡，但眼睛一直盯着张国荣，好似生怕他不见。  
蒋天佑把天赐放在沙发上，张国荣倒在她旁边，摸着天赐的脸：“天赐……”  
天赐反倒说：“哥哥，我和爸爸在这里。”  
张国荣说：“我知道。”  
天赐睡着被抱进屋，蒋天佑替她盖好被子出来，张国荣还躺在沙发上出神。  
“国荣？”  
张国荣有气无力瞥他一眼，蒋天佑俯身抱张国荣进屋，放在床上。  
他老老实实收拾枕被去客厅打地铺，张国荣拉住他衣服。  
“天佑……”他微微一笑，明艳无双，“我明天不用登场。”


	12. 第三章 有匪君子

没有歌词的《笑靥如花》一夜成名，被处处转播，传唱是不成，很多人学不来那种唱法。  
张国荣公然戴耳钉上场自然又引起轩然大波，好歹媒体还记得这是慈善演唱会，张国荣不是主角，留了几分口德。  
张国荣早学会不为媒体之言所动，蒋天佑也从来没有看娱乐版的习惯，天赐识字不足，这个小家庭里一片风平浪静。

“1：99”慈善演唱会后，张国荣立马着手开始拍他的第一部电影。  
他决定自己投资拍一部小制作，定下的剧本不是几经周折未成的《偷心》，而是拿在蒋天佑家见到的一本宋朝话本，亲自动手改编成剧本《十里亭》。  
既然是小制作，也就没有请什么大牌演员，很快拜神开机，张国荣立马全心投入到工作中，蒋天佑来探班的时候，正见到张国荣气势凌人的样子，远异于平日开朗和善。  
蒋天佑倒是见怪不怪，张国荣忧郁症未痊愈时，对天赐还是好声好气，对他发火就成了家常便饭。  
张国荣既然在工作，蒋天佑便不去打扰他，直到张国荣一挥手说“休息！”，转头才看见场边的男人。  
“……天佑？”他终于想起，与天赐约好，第一天开机蒋天佑来探班，看他有没有好好吃饭，“你来了多久了？”  
蒋天佑抬腕看表，淡淡答：“两个小时。”  
事实证明，天赐对于工作狂的担忧和不信任完全正确，医者尚不能自医，是蒋天佑大意了。

即使晚点，午饭还是要吃，蒋天佑和张国荣一起在片场吃盒饭，吃完休息，蒋天佑才问：“什么事不顺心？”  
他看出张国荣工作不顺利，但不问这个人永远不会说。  
张国荣犹豫了一下，还是开口向蒋天佑讲述，他工作精益求精，今日对一个男配角的表现总不能满意，剧本中那是个身份极高的公子，很难驾驭，演员英俊但是新手，够优雅时缺了点尊贵，有尊贵时又缺了点风淡云轻。  
他说着说着，目光停在蒋天佑身上，蒋天佑今天穿着浅灰西装，戴了一副金丝边眼镜，更显得文质彬彬，一股书卷气。  
他突然跳起来：“造型师！化妆师！”  
看得出他威信很高，场边两个人匆匆跑来，张国荣一把拉起蒋天佑：“天佑，你去试试！”  
蒋天佑意外地看他，张国荣说：“换上戏服试试，当帮我的忙！”  
蒋天佑可无可有地点点头，随造型师进换衣间去了。

剧组早被这边动静惊动，都好奇地打量试衣间，暗暗猜测，张国荣在工作之外一向不严厉，没管他们，靠在一架梯子上，独自垂头思索，蒋天佑古装扮相一定出彩，该叫新人演员好好揣摩。  
“导演！”  
造型师兴奋的声音传来，一阵风般冲出来：“好了，你看！”  
他身后，与片场背景格格不入的古装男子缓步而出，一抬眸，触及他目光的人突然都没了语言。  
张国荣早知蒋天佑风度气质斐然，却也不知他如此适合古装。  
白衣素锦，玉带金冠，更突出了他的从容优雅，只站在那里，便一身风华，举步抬手，更是雍容雅韵，他眉目秀逸，目光干净明澈又冷清，活脱脱一个温润如玉，近乎不谙世事的贵公子。  
张国荣站直身体，一挥手中的剧本：“不用挑了！天佑，这个角色你来演。”  
蒋天佑微微皱起眉：“我不会演戏。”   
不知是否古装突显了这点，他的语气越发显得斯文轻淡，不紧不慢，张国荣恨不得马上把这个表情拍下来：“没关系，你只要做你自己就行了！”

那个新人被安排作了另一个角色，张国荣抓紧时间给蒋天佑讲解怎样站位等等表现，古装片极少现场收音，拍摄的时候张国荣不断在旁边提点，指挥一言一行，蒋天佑纯正新人，竟未因此出戏，保持本身形象遵从指示，一个下午便将这个戏份不多的角色镜头拍完。  
他不如那个新人演员英俊，气质却浑然天成，十分上镜，摄影师是张国荣的老朋友，也很有水准，拍出来的画面写意如画帛。  
以至于当天拍摄结束，蒋天佑换回现代装，多了两份干练冷俊，造型师和摄影师都叹息出来。

摄影师很自来熟，蒋天佑既然是张国荣的朋友，也就被他当成了朋友，很兴奋地对蒋天佑说：“你要是做演员，会很有前途的。”  
蒋天佑微微摇头：“我做不来。”  
摄影师说：“青年人不要太谦虚，你表现很好。”  
蒋天佑平静地说：“大喜大悲，我做不来。”  
“嬉笑怒骂也做不来是不是？”张国荣接话道，走过来，对摄影师说：“我从来没看到过他生气！”  
蒋天佑微微一笑：“你没见到而已。”  
张国荣摇摇头：“我想不到你还会为什么事动气。”  
他们一说起话，便有种旁人插不进的契合，摄影师左右看看他们，嘿嘿一笑，转身径自走了。

晚上洗完澡，蒋天佑靠在沙发上看剧本，今天拍了半天戏，他都还没见到剧本是什么样子，连台词都是道具师举着牌子由他念。  
他的角色从头到尾都保持着超然的地位，两次对女主角伸出援手，却对她没有丝毫男女之情，有悲悯之心，却也有着出身那个阶层的冷漠，出尘脱俗，自始至终如在世外，初是不懂，而后是因为通透。  
张国荣在他后面洗完澡出来，坐到他旁边，问：“你不喜欢拍戏？”  
蒋天佑从来不温不火，在外更加如此，但细微的情绪变化张国荣可察觉得到，今天在片场，张国荣明显看出蒋天佑情绪不高。  
蒋天佑平静地道：“不太习惯。”  
被指导着做事，和把自己一举一动暴露在人们眼下，都与蒋天佑行事相悖，但远非不喜欢那么严重。  
张国荣犹豫着说：“其实你不答应也可以。”  
电影导演并非总能用自己理想中的演员，档期、地域、立场、片酬，许许多多的因素，虽然遗憾，但并非不可解决，只能用拍摄技巧和演技来弥补。  
蒋天佑静静地说：“我希望多少明白，你在做的事，你所处的世界。”


	13. 第四章 管它洪水滔天

张国荣曾说，“这是最好的时代，这是最坏的时代”，一语成谶，六月末香港才彻底从非典疫情中摆脱出来，七月一日，五十万人上街游行抗议特区政府就基本法第二十三条的立法。  
暴动来得很突然，蒋天佑当时人在公司，忙打电话给张国荣，反倒被张国荣安慰，剧组也为此放了假，直至七天后政府宣布搁置第二十三条立法，这场骚乱才结束。  
香港动荡，这还轮不到张国荣和蒋天佑操心，但上次张国荣筹拍《偷心》，就是一挫再挫，而至夭折，这次一出事，张国荣提心吊胆好一阵，拍摄的进度倒没再受什么波折。

天赐受伤请假三个月，如今假未销完，蒋天佑既然参加拍戏，不能将她一个人留在家，便带到片场。  
从前蒋天佑就常常带天赐到公司和他一起，天赐完全不怕生，和什么人都能相处良好，剧组很快弄清她就是迷倒张国荣的神秘女孩，大跌眼镜之余，也觉得理所当然。  
天赐天然讨人喜欢。

蒋天佑戏份不多，拍完就还是回公司去，也不再带天赐来，只天天探班，张国荣做导演以身作则，不吃独食，所以他也没有送饭盒来。  
张国荣剧组保密做得很好，但不可能一直不允许记者来访问，记者没有见到天赐，却从剧组中人口里听到“天赐”这个名字，居然神通广大猜到“天赐”就是张国荣的神秘女友。  
蒋天佑这个名字是如此明显的目标，记者自以为猜到答案，径直问蒋天佑：“蒋先生与哥哥口中的女孩有什么关系？是不是兄妹？”  
没料到被记者堵在片场门口，蒋天佑微微沉吟，却探寻地看向张国荣。  
张国荣意识到什么，带点无奈、带点雀跃，又故作随意地道：“随你说什么啦。”  
蒋天佑回头面对记者，淡淡说：  
“第一，天赐是我女儿，不是我妹妹。”  
“第二，和国荣拍拖的不是天赐，是我。”  
“我叫蒋天佑。”

蒋天佑很聪明，那个记者没有相机，哪怕见报在短时间内也不会暴露身份，电影上映后蒋天佑才会为人所知，只要蒋天佑行迹小心，此前一个名字起不了什么作用。  
张国荣还是有些担心，晚上问蒋天佑：“你做好准备了？”  
蒋天佑正靠在沙发上看公司资料，闻言移开文件，看着张国荣：“你们那个圈子对我风评比较不好？”例如攀附。  
张国荣点点头，蒋天佑淡淡道：“我们那个圈子，会觉得我包养明星。”  
不必多说，两人都明白，旁人的言论无关己身，清者自清。

张国荣推了一切采访，埋头拍片，两人都不管外面风雨。  
《十里亭》未演先热，也不知是好事坏事。  
拍摄完后又后期制作一段时间，最终十月上映，首映式上，果然有记者提问蒋天佑，张国荣一再说：“请问跟电影相关的问题。”  
记者不依不饶，他才冷冷道：“这是我的私人问题，我有权利不回答。”  
“但是你的男朋友好像很大胆嘛！”  
张国荣目光一冷，但记者岂会被吓到，反而满脸兴奋地把话筒往前探了探。  
知道他们不会善罢甘休，张国荣突然决断。  
他拿过话筒，清晰地说：“我爱他。”

这一句表白，加上电影演员表字幕上蒋天佑三个字，蒋天佑立马在香港出名起来。  
当初张桐与张国荣的交往，流言漫天，弄得他工作做不了，不过张桐在美国家世不错，来香港做幕后纯粹是兴趣加体验生活，辞工也无妨。蒋天佑则是自己开公司当老板，绯闻对他没有妨碍。  
之前张国荣在蒋天佑家一个半月，正是非典泛滥期，足不出户也不会有邻居奇怪，如今解禁，他们的关系又曝光，来往就要小心许多。  
天赐已经销假去上课，张国荣担心她受流言困扰，蒋天佑还是不温不火的样子，气得张国荣拿枕头砸他，说他不关心天赐。  
“有点信心，”蒋天佑淡淡说，顿了顿，又轻轻说：“不要把一切都背负在自己身上。”  
他一针见血，张国荣的确谨记别人为他的付出以及因他遭受的一切，即使恋爱是双方的事情。  
天赐尚好，电影上映第二天，蒋天佑上班就遭到记者围堵，他未置一词，轻松脱身，张国荣却难以释怀。  
蒋天佑说：“要是觉得抱歉，跟我去见朋友吧。”  
“朋友？”张国荣突然意识到，他和蒋天佑都没有在对方面前提到过各自家人以外的人。  
蒋天佑点点头：“我长辈都不在了，带你见见我朋友。”  
“好啊，什么时候？”  
“择日不如撞日，今天吧。”  
他拉起张国荣，立刻就走。

驱车到一所初中，蒋天佑停在外面，打电话到警卫室，说：“我找刘昱。”他一边说一边把这两个字写在张国荣手上教他知道。  
这时还未放学，路上见不到行人，他们下到车外等，一会儿便有人出来，叫刘昱的青年是个中学教师，温和普通，带着无框眼镜，见到蒋天佑和张国荣，毫不意外，规规矩矩地一鞠躬：“嫂子好。”  
蒋天佑瞪他一眼。  
刘昱直起身子，向着蒋天佑从容一笑：“要不要以后我改叫他大哥，叫你大嫂？”  
张国荣扑哧一声笑出来。

上了车，刘昱把眼睛和铭牌摘下，往口袋里一塞，笑道：“蒋哥到哪里请客？”  
蒋天佑说了个名字，刘昱马上摇头，“几个月不见，作大哥的怎么能这么小气，要我说就换个地方。”  
蒋天佑不置可否，按刘昱说的转了方向，到了酒店开包厢坐下，刘昱先摸出笔记本：“荣少，给签个名吧。”  
“好啊。”张国荣接过笔记本签名，笑问：“你也听我的歌吗？”  
“怎么不听，香港还有人不知道荣少吗？”刘昱端详签名一番，郑重地放进口袋。  
蒋天佑说：“我记得你不追星。”  
“我是不追星，但有人追，”刘昱回答，指指口袋，“讨好女朋友是无往不利之物啊！”  
说着他拿过菜单，先翻到酒水一栏，问：“荣少平时喝哪种酒？”  
张国荣笑笑：“我不喝酒。”  
“不喝酒？”  
刘昱上下一打量他，一本正经点头：“也不抽烟对吧？红旗照拂下的好青年啊，身为人民教师的我很欣慰。”  
接着问：“那荣少有什么爱好？往后一起玩的时候多着呢。”  
张国荣一口回答：“搓麻将！”  
“荣少喜欢搓麻将？”刘昱看向蒋天佑，“搓麻将不该找我，该找小吕啊！”  
“吕航去菲律宾了。”  
刘昱大为惊讶：“那小子怎么跑菲律宾去了？”  
蒋天佑撇他一眼：“生意。”  
“我还当又是躲风流债。”刘昱斯斯文文一笑，毒舌道：“小吕会死于情杀呢？还是美人计呢？还是马上风呢？”  
刘昱性格十分开朗，而且很会说话，即使蒋天佑多半用几个字回答他。他谈了不少常一起玩的朋友的事，听起来蒋天佑的朋友都跟蒋天佑一样有意思，包括风流的吕航，他最大的爱好就是慈善事业，每换一个女朋友就给希望工程一大笔捐款，弄得大家都说他一辈子不要结婚就是造福人类了。  
张国荣和他很聊得起来，两个人说得风生水起，一顿饭吃完还意犹未尽。  
张国荣对刘昱叫蒋天佑“大哥”十分好奇，当着蒋天佑不好问，趁蒋天佑去结账，张国荣问：“天佑是你们中最大的？”  
刘昱摇摇头：“因为他姓蒋啊！”  
张国荣想了半天才回过味来：“这里是香港，又不是台湾。”  
“我是台湾来的，”刘昱指指自己，振臂一呼：“姓蒋的最高！”  
他已经有点醉了，半昏半晕地搭着张国荣的肩：“荣少啊，我知道蒋哥被大嫂伤得太厉害，你要多担待他……”  
张国荣没料到他提到红文华，有些突然，又隐隐觉得松了口气，问：“你不觉得是我带坏他？”  
刘昱犹豫一下，说：“蒋哥已经有天赐，你不会有了。”  
张国荣毫不犹豫地说：“天赐很好。”  
“我知道，”刘昱说，“你若与天赐不和，就还没到蒋哥带你认识我们的时候。”他笑一笑，“按蒋哥的习惯，内宅的事不会带到外面。”  
他清醒了些，有点叹息：“蒋哥不会在朋友面前作表面功夫，他已经好久没带嫂……文华姐一起出来玩了。”  
他摸出跟烟点上，拍拍张国荣的肩：“小吕不太正紧，估计会觉得蒋哥玩玩而已，你别在意。”  
张国荣从没指望所有人都理解他，知道蒋天佑不会被他影响，便为他松了口气，自己被人怎样看，他实在无暇关注了。


	14. 第五章 一生那么长

相比之下，蒋天佑见张国荣的朋友，有些像三堂会审。  
地点在张国荣家，当然是女生比较八卦，几位男士喝过一轮茶就回去了，剩下梅艳芳、林青霞、毛舜筠，三个人坐一排，蒋天佑坐对面，为免张国荣偏袒搅局，梅艳芳干脆把张国荣锁在了他自己房间里。  
张国荣敲门半天无人应，索性在房间里自娱自乐唱歌，唱到嗓子干，蒋天佑才来开门，端着一杯水进来。  
张国荣抢过水杯，一饮而尽。  
蒋天佑接过空杯子：“今天到我那里？”  
“好啊。”  
张国荣瞥向蒋天佑身后，梅艳芳表情有点不满，林青霞笑得十分暧昧，毛舜筠向他比划了个“加油”的手势。  
这时已至冬天，人们都穿得很厚，围巾帽子加大衣，什么人在路上都变得不起眼，蒋天佑和张国荣便没有开车，慢慢走回去。路上张国荣才问：“她们问你什么？”  
“无非是父母、孩子、未来。”  
“你怎样回答？”  
“照实说，”蒋天佑说，“我父母双亡，有了天赐，得天独厚，为你而生。”  
蒋天佑难得开这样的玩笑，张国荣不禁笑：“她们为难你了？”  
蒋天佑思索一下，答：“不算，就是说我有天赐对你不太公平，能否容忍你和别人生个孩子。”  
张国荣大笑：“她们真想得出来！”  
“嗯。”蒋天佑淡淡应一声，当然不可能答应，对家庭和生命负责的观念已经刻进了蒋天佑骨子里。  
张国荣想到梅艳芳把他锁在房间里，心有余悸，暗自庆幸早带蒋天佑见过芬姐，当时蒋天佑对记者坦白，他马上带蒋天佑去见人，陈淑芬不满：“为什么我是最后一个知道？”  
张国荣叫屈：“我可是先带他单独来见芬姐啊，芬姐是我经纪人，管我好像我家长。”  
蒋天佑十分应景，规规矩矩喊：“芬姐。”  
见婆婆似的态度让芬姐很满意，张国荣在芬姐身后，拼命忍笑。

张国荣惯于面对媒体，蒋天佑则雷打不动，记者从他们身上再挖不到消息，竟真有记者昧着良心跑到天赐学校去问她：“你对你爸爸和张国荣拍拖有什么感想？”  
天赐只轻轻说：“你好意思问我吗？”  
对这件事，天赐回家后只字未提，录像却在网上被公布，张国荣和蒋天佑这才知道天赐竟被人在学校堵到。  
张国荣震怒，他从青年成名就深受媒体之苦，当年令他退出歌坛的谭张之争一多半是当时媒体从中挑衅，多年来他始终与媒体不和，万万没想到他们将主意打到孩子身上！  
这段录像被公开后掀起轩然大波，天赐轻轻的声音让许多人怜惜，教师、父母们强烈抨击狗仔队为了报道无所不用其极，完全失去职业道德和良心，加上以张国荣为首的一批艺人推波助澜，一时掀起反记者浪潮，偷拍造谣事件为之一清，报纸发消息也要小心斟酌。  
虽然不能长久维持下去，总算让张国荣得了段时间的安生。  
天赐一时在香港风头无两，大大超过她爸爸。

此事爆发后，天赐仍旧照常上课，张国荣担心天赐在学校地位尴尬，蒋天佑却淡淡道：“天赐能处理好。”  
张国荣知道蒋天佑一向从容淡然、对天赐相信得近乎放纵，但这一次却对他愤怒起来，点着他胸口：“蒋天佑，那是你的女儿！”  
蒋天佑道：“天赐不会逞强，她不说，就是自己能做得很好。”  
在张国荣更生气之前他抱住对方，下巴搁在他肩上，“你这么生气，因为愧疚？”  
张国荣安静下来，无力地靠在蒋天佑身上，他愤怒的对象其实是自己，天赐和天佑给了他安宁，他却打破了他们平静的生活。  
“不要难过，”蒋天佑静静说，“你给我们的远比你令我们失去的多。”  
张国荣牵起一个无力的笑，想说不能这么计算，直起身体，蒋天佑放开手，直视着他：“我不想讲得这么功利，但怕你不懂。”  
这都算功利……张国荣意识到，蒋天佑也是个有精神洁癖的人，虽然不明显，但他对前妻决绝的态度可见一斑。  
张国荣看着蒋天佑思索怎样劝服他，看起来有点笨拙，忽然想笑。  
蒋天佑看见他表情，就明白不用继续说下去了，想了想，说：“你要答应我，以后有困难要向我说。”  
张国荣应道：“好。”  
蒋天佑补充：“不开心的事都要说。”  
张国荣笑，柔声说；“好。”  
他只曾在两个人面前倾诉过心事，外婆和六姐。  
他想起来小时候和六姐交换愿望，他想当飞行员，六姐想要一所大房子，他后来给六姐买了房子，自己的愿望则一直在变，六姐去世后他才明白，他只是想有人陪。  
蒋天佑重新抱住他，在沙发上坐下：“说点高兴的事，最近没有吗？”  
“嗯，《十里亭》票房大卖。”  
“还有呢？”  
“媒体短时间内不能困扰我了。”  
“还有吗？”  
“好莱坞又来邀请我。”  
“你以前就被邀请过？”  
“不是同一家公司。”  
那就是被邀请过，蒋天佑说：“你不想去。”  
张国荣点点头：“我想留在香港。”  
他反身问：“你怎么看？”  
“留下来好，”蒋天佑静静说，“美国太远，我会想你。”  
张国荣有点吃惊，蒋天佑一直支持他的发展，第一次在工作方面说反对意见——  
他猛然发觉，这其实也不是反对意见，蒋天佑是在自己说不想去后，才说他不希望，蒋天佑不会反对他的一切意愿，他忽然明白，如果他说想去好莱坞发展，蒋天佑一定不会说，觉得留下来更好。  
他忍不住说：“你不用迁就我。”  
好像意外于他会这样说，“……并不是。”蒋天佑微微皱眉。  
考虑措辞半响，他叹口气：“我有天赐，你觉得委屈吗？”  
张国荣吃惊道：“怎么会？”这个话题最近似乎已反复被提起多次了。  
“所以，我不是迁就忍让。”蒋天佑轻缓地说，“那些事让你高兴，我是喜欢的。”  
张国荣几乎有种感觉，蒋天佑在抓紧一切时机告白，但他知道，蒋天佑只是有什么说什么而已，他不由微笑起来。  
蒋天佑从身后环住他：“国荣，你总想做到最好，对我不必如此，一生那么长。”  
一生那么长，单独说起总带些悲伤无奈意味的话，蒋天佑淡淡说来，却让他觉得安宁。  
蒋天佑那从来没怀疑过似地态度，让张国荣真的觉得，他们理所当然可以在一起过一辈子。


	15. 第六章 香港2003

以《香港2003》命名的专辑终于面世，其中也收录了张国荣所作的《十里亭》主题曲《古道长》，拍了MV的歌仅有两首，它就是其中之一。  
MV里选用了从电影中截取的片段，把张国荣拍成看客，他始终冷眼旁观，穿着一件大红的衣衫，深深浅浅的墨迹如花绽放。  
另一支就是《笑靥如花》。  
这一支MV里，九成九的画面都是关于张国荣，但是，除了在录音室里带着耳机的画面，都没有在唱歌。  
走在街上，手上好像牵着一个人；站着弹钢琴，向钢琴凳的方向说话，如同在教谁；画画，忧郁安静的女孩，巧笑倩兮的女孩，和笔法稚嫩的画自己的画放在一起。画面穿插着播放，无不显示，他身边少了一个人。  
最后终于出现天赐的背影，然后像被什么人叫住，回头一笑，笑靥如花。

这张专辑大半歌曲都是张国荣亲自所作，封面是香港上空的俯览全景，封底，张国荣将他曾对蒋天佑念过的那段话用中文抄在上面，希望所有在这一年里感到过绝望的人，都能从中得到力量。  
蒋天佑看着歌碟，说：“唱点快乐的歌，不好吗？”  
张国荣惊觉他几年来未曾再唱轻松快乐的歌，演电影都一部比一部复杂。  
他立马推翻了原本准备的下一步拍摄计划，决定选一个轻松的剧本，哪怕还是小制作。

相对于蒋天佑的看法，媒体上倒是对这张专辑好评一片，将之与张国荣被称为救市之作的《宠爱》对比，称其为拯救香港精神的大作。  
素来与张国荣不和的媒体今次如此做派，倒是先前天赐事件，张国荣借势联合一批艺人反击之效。  
张国荣早年刚刚成名时曾因故得罪媒体，被媒体打压，虽然未能将他封杀，但几乎一年看不到他的报道，对他当时发展影响不小，张国荣又一向对人宽和，不愿争执，对媒体从来忍让居多，复出首场演唱会上出言讽刺，已是难得。久而久之，媒体未免有点对张国荣不放在眼里，对他泼污水造谣等等，不足而一，对另外任何一个他这么大名气的艺人，都不敢这么做。  
这次真惹到张国荣，一发动就是雷霆之势，如今张国荣在香港影响力之大，也是通过这次事件人们才清楚，张国荣自己都为之咋舌。  
一石激起千层浪，导演、演员、歌星、音乐制作人、幕后、影评人、普通工作人员纷纷响应，更不必提歌迷影迷，连大陆都有人专门出言声援，张国荣从前关心帮助他人并非刻意，也从没想要回报，至此才发觉自己无意中做到广结善缘，竟然有这么多朋友，这么多关心自己的人。

上一次张国荣失踪，因为非典期间消息难以传递，许多非香港本地的人根本不知道张国荣曾失踪一个半月，这次事情越闹越大，连带张国荣的恋情在全世界关注他的人眼里曝光。  
前次同张桐恋爱，张国荣哪怕多次谈到自己恋情，但不想给张桐惹麻烦，都是以“他”指代，除了被偷拍的照片，张桐也从未在世人面前亮相。  
蒋天佑与他截然相反，直言不讳，从容平静，张国荣也当众告白，因蒋天佑参加《十里亭》的拍摄，连带已经快下线的《十里亭》又热了一把，很多影迷为蒋天佑的气质折服，觉得他与《古道长》MV里张国荣的造型十分相配。  
加上如今风气比不十几年前，开放不少，竟有许多影迷公开支持这段不伦恋情，舆论几乎一边倒。  
随着出乎预料的越演越烈，张国荣还得到了意外的惊喜。  
从零星的信开始，慢慢有从世界各地而来的信来支持他。  
刚开始收到信的时候，张国荣很是惊喜，来信一直没有断，然后措不及防以喷井之势爆发出来。一天接到的各种语言的信都足以把张国荣淹没。  
蒋天佑淡淡说：“人在做，天在看。”  
他拿起一封信，没有拆开，递到张国荣手里。  
“你一生没做坏事，”他顿了顿，说，“只要有一个机会，世界会回报给你。”  
张国荣想起自己在极度绝望下写的那张纸条，想笑，但捂住嘴，泪水夺眶而出。

后来发展到当初在戛纳国际影展上给他投了影后一票的评委，都特意寄信恭喜他找到真爱。  
除此之外，还有很多人写信给蒋天佑和天赐。  
给天赐的信都是一片夸赞怜惜安慰之声，给蒋天佑的信倒纷纷繁繁，有称赞他在《十里亭》中的形象，有祝福，还有歌迷威胁他要好好待张国荣，不然天天扎小人诅咒他生生世世被人压！  
张国荣有段时间拆天天蒋天佑的信，以看他的迷们各种警告威胁为乐。  
蒋天佑不在意他调侃，反而松了口气。  
张国荣对记者干脆地说他已经痊愈，但其实忧郁症极难根治，又容易复发，恋情坦白后，他一直犹豫、不安、悲观，在天赐的事情上尤其情绪起伏不定，蒋天佑与他关系今非昔比，再不能如初见他发病时毫不动容，面上不显，心里难免担忧，如今才算彻底放心。

作为朋友，梅艳芳非常迟地打电话，说恭喜。  
“那天，”梅艳芳说，“我看到他去给你开门，先端了一杯水，就知道，他真的很好。”  
挂断电话张国荣有些怅然，蒋天佑疑问地看着他，张国荣说：“我曾经答应阿梅，到了这一年，我未娶她未嫁，我们就结婚。”  
蒋天佑淡淡“哦”一声。  
张国荣笑骂：“你都不吃醋哦？”  
蒋天佑微微一笑，拉起他的手，低头，吻在他无名指上。

接近年末，蒋天佑在公司忙起来，张国荣的新电影也定下剧本，开始联系演员、幕后，元旦都没能好好聚一聚。  
为了拍电影新年工作的比比皆是，但张国荣为人体贴，接近年关就给剧组人员放了假，自己也可休息，到天佑家过年。  
张国荣好久没见天赐，先好好与她亲热一番，然后三个人一起做年夜饭，吃完了一起挤在沙发上看翡翠台的新年倒数。  
一个节目一个节目守下去，直至零点，拜年时间到，蒋天佑刚拿起话筒，就被张国荣抢过去：“我先打给阿梅啦！”  
他飞快拨下一串号码，电话一通，就对着话筒对面喊：“阿梅！新——年——快——乐——”


	16. 第七章 年

新年访客多，蒋天佑家太小，便统统搬到了张国荣家，大半年来张国荣多半在蒋天佑家里，冷落自己的房子许久，如今总算添了人气。  
吕航顺着蒋天佑给的地址找来拜年时，正遇见新年得闲的张国荣大摆麻将场，饶有兴趣地挽起袖子就上了桌。  
张国荣和毛舜筠组合一向在麻将桌上打遍天下无敌手，如今棋逢对手，正是杀得天昏地暗日月无光，凑数的第四个人换了一个又一个，三个人在小小牌桌上战的硝烟四起。  
这三个人打得太快，水平不到往往跟不上，连来拜年的客人都被拉来临时凑数。又一轮战罢，忽然发现他们找不到人了，张国荣一抬头看见一旁的蒋天佑，随手拉住：“天佑，陪我们打一轮！”  
蒋天佑淡淡道：“我不会打麻将。”  
吕航接口：“看我们打那么多次，蒋哥看也该看会了！当帮次忙！”  
毛舜筠顺势一按，将蒋天佑硬拉到了他们牌桌上。  
蒋天佑连输三轮，被杀得溃不成军，但若有局外人在，明显可以看出他进步得飞快，第四圈时，到张国荣摸牌，摸完牌一看，可以胡了！  
张国荣眼睛一亮，下意识看向蒋天佑。  
蒋天佑偏头，淡淡说：“甜心，我爱你。”  
张国荣手一抖，码得整整齐齐的麻将牌被他弄塌一半，蒋天佑及时伸手摸牌，然后把面前的麻将牌一摊：  
“胡了。”  
一桌人目瞪口呆地看着蒋天佑，蒋天佑平静地站起：“我不会打麻将。”  
“这是威胁！”吕航恨恨地一锤桌子，随即大笑：“蒋哥，太帅了！”  
吕航笑得上气不接下气，笑完了就没心思再打麻将，向张国荣一竖拇指，拎起外套找女友约会去了。  
曾经沧海难为水，吕航一走，张国荣和毛舜筠两个人再打也没什么意思，这个小麻将会就此散场。  
一片战场转眼烟消云散，张国荣咬牙切齿：“你到底跟什么人学坏了？”  
蒋天佑拿起报纸展开，头也不抬淡淡道：“有吗？”  
天赐睡眼惺忪从房间出来：“打完了？”  
张国荣才发现现在是清晨，昨天下午他们在客厅睡了一觉，到现在已经打了两个通宵，时间早忘记了。  
他倒不觉得累，但懒得跟蒋天佑啰嗦，转头去睡。

下午醒来，蒋天佑在书桌前看文件，见他醒了，问：“饿不饿？”  
张国荣点点头，蒋天佑就端了备好的饭菜来，还有小火炖煮的汤，一直在锅里热，有一点点烫，刚好能入口，张国荣吃得十分舒服。  
蒋天佑端碗给张国荣，就回到书桌前，他平日工作随意，新年也不觉得非要休息。  
张国荣喝着汤，看他工作得心无旁骛，想到他搅了自己牌场，不由牙痒痒。  
从背后靠在他身上，轻轻在他耳边呵气，拨弄他的头发，抚摸他脸颊，存心不让他工作。  
蒋天佑无动于衷半分钟，终于有反应，拉开椅子起身，把张国荣按在椅子上，一手按着他肩，一手撑在扶手上，俯身吻他。  
张国荣伸手环住他脖子，主动与他热吻，蒋天佑的吻却逐渐离开他唇，移到下巴、喉结、锁骨，趁张国荣不备，他腾出手来，蓦然解开张国荣的裤子，俯身单膝跪下。  
张国荣才反应过来，惊叫一声：“天佑！”  
蒋天佑已低头含住他的要害。  
张国荣呻吟一声，不由自主抓住他的头发。  
又想施力，又觉手软，全由蒋天佑掌控，半响释放出来，蒋天佑咽下嘴里的东西，抬起袖子一抹，抬头，冲他微微一笑。  
张国荣浑身发软，倒在椅子里，瞪他一眼，却艳色顿生，蒋天佑站起来，打横抱起他：“我们继续。”

第二天早上，张国荣只觉睡得头发昏，才想起他的报复行动夭折，不禁咬牙，吃完早饭，俯身问天赐：“天赐，跟哥哥约会去吧？”  
蒋天佑微讶：“只你和天赐？”  
张国荣回头，微笑地，轻柔地说：“一、边、去。”  
天赐怜悯地看自己父亲一眼，一声未出，高高兴兴地抱着张国荣脖子，在他怀里出门去了。  
蒋天佑被一个人留下，先洗完碗，然后在客厅坐下，随手去摸烟盒，摸了个空，才想起他已戒烟了。  
那么久没抽，为什么又突然想起来？  
张国荣比蒋天佑戒烟更久，但新年访客少有空手而来，礼物中不乏好烟，蒋天佑找出一条拆开，烟拿在手边，还是没有点燃，又扔在茶几上。  
也许因为张国荣的房子太大了。  
蒋天佑靠在沙发上，仰头看着天花板。  
这里这么空。

张国荣和蒋天赐玩足一天才回来，捧着大把玫瑰花递给蒋天佑：“送你。”  
蒋天佑流露出一丝惊喜，接过花，恋爱时他不是没送过红文华玫瑰，但收到花的确是第一次。关键是他明白惹恼了张国荣，没料到张国荣会送花给他。  
天赐早玩累，张国荣抱她到床上安睡，出来，蒋天佑还捧着玫瑰站在客厅，张国荣夺过花扔上茶几，把蒋天佑扑倒按在沙发上，按着他的肩撑起身，低头对他微微一笑：“这么喜欢？”  
温热的气息扑在脸上，蒋天佑仰头看着张国荣，视线里全是这张漂亮的脸，他还没从这个角度看过张国荣，眼神有些迷离。  
张国荣笑容加深：“正好天赐睡得很熟……”  
沙发也是个好地方。

新年时蒋天佑忙于工作，张国荣也不得闲，前段时间的收信大潮已过，至今仍有零星信件时不时寄来，张国荣坚持每一封信都亲笔回，顺便道声新年快乐。  
蒋天佑没说什么，只是也收齐自己收到的信，每封亲笔回执。  
幸得很大一部分信都是匿名，不然一封封回过，不知张国荣要写到何年何月。

回信期间，蒋天佑的钢琴学习步入停滞，张国荣反复纠正他手法，最后问：“天佑，你是不是学过别的什么乐器？”  
蒋天佑说：“小时候学过古琴。”  
张国荣脱口而出：“我早该想到！”  
蒋天佑这样会有字号的人，理应学过古典乐器才是。  
想到这儿，张国荣冒出一个疑问：“天赐为什么没有字？”  
“文华说没必要，我想也是。”  
相对于蒋天佑的淡然，张国荣相当可惜，惋惜后又好奇，“你弹得怎样？”  
蒋天佑想了想，起身到小书房，找出一张蒙尘的黑胶唱片，又翻箱倒柜找出唱片机，搁上唱片，琴声倾斜而出，七十二滚拂流水，因年代久远音质模糊，仍能听出水势激荡，万壑争流。  
张国荣不禁动容。  
蒋天佑一指：“我七岁弹的。”  
张国荣大呼遗憾，若早知道蒋天佑会弹古琴，就可以把这画面用在《十里亭》电影里，蒋天佑倒是不在意，“我多年不弹，技艺生疏，捡起来要花不少时间，肯定赶不上。”  
张国荣稍稍安慰，仍是垂头丧气，问：“为什么会放下？”  
蒋天佑说：“你没听过我爷爷抚琴。”  
爷爷造诣深厚，他幼时没听过旁人弹琴，受爷爷教导，只觉得高山仰止，永不及万一，至少年明白是心境不到，的确永远不及。  
爷爷去世，陪伴他一生、也陪伴蒋天佑长大的琴随他下葬，蒋天佑便再没弹过。

“我买张琴送你，”张国荣断然道，“重新练起来！”  
蒋天佑顿了顿，“好。”  
张国荣和蒋天佑相处许久，多少染上他雷厉风行的作风，立刻和他出门去了琴行，面对琳琅满目的琴，蒋天佑随口点评一二，张国荣才知道古琴有这许多讲究，外行人不得轻忽，想到钢琴也是如此，不禁问他：“你当初买钢琴，是怎么挑的？”  
蒋天佑平静道：“打电话给小吕，他家公司旗下有钢琴行，送货上门。”

买了琴，张国荣反而被蒋天佑对琴理的熟稔勾起兴趣，问：“你会不会茶道？”  
“一点点。”蒋天佑不是会谦虚的人，他说一点点，就是只会一点点。  
“剑术呢？”  
“不会。”  
“骑马呢？”  
“会。”  
“书法呢？”  
“尚可。”  
他又想到蒋天佑拍电影时穿广袖长衫的从容：“以前有没有穿过古装？”  
“没有。”蒋天佑顿了顿，说：“但是留过长发。”  
张国荣惊讶，忍不住伸手摸他的头发：“真的留长过？”  
蒋天佑任他动作，应了一声：“嗯。”  
张国荣兴奋道：“我也真的留过。”  
蒋天佑微微皱眉，张国荣毫不在意，如今他才不会把蒋天佑和他意见不同当什么问题，笑道：“初中那时候流行啊，男生都留长发，我为了保住头发好费力呢。”  
他兴致勃勃地问：“你为什么留长发？因为你小时候身体不好？”  
张国荣想起蒋天佑说过的话，猜测：“当女孩子养？”  
“没有。”蒋天佑说，“妈妈信命，算命的说这样好，让我留长，接着就被送到爷爷那里。”  
张国荣此前没听过蒋天佑说他以前的事，不由听得很仔细，他因父母繁忙，随外婆长大，但六岁外婆便去世，不是很能体会长久和老人生活带来的宁静心境。  
“你为什么被爷爷养？”  
“爸爸孝顺，爷爷不肯离开旧居，就让我去陪他。”  
“你旧居在哪里？”  
“已经拆了。”  
蒋天佑轻声说：“我并不伤心，因为回忆不会被淹没，现在可以代替过去。”  
他轻轻拨弦，不成调的琴曲晦涩，张国荣半响才勉强听出旋律，只觉得很动人。


	17. 第八章 不老时光

新年过后，电影终于开拍。  
似乎受天赐启发，这次电影仍然张国荣自己写剧本，讲一个有点笨拙但很开朗的初中生及他一班在一年间发生的事。  
说是讲这个初中生，其实电影里并没有绝对的主角，男孩女孩，老师家长，都有故事。  
考试无往不利爱唠叨的班长，喜欢咬文嚼字但粤语不好的大陆转学生，桀骜又单纯的数学奇才，文化课苦手的美术爱好生，高挑但不英俊的体育委员，分在不同班的双胞胎，邻班的级花；摆小摊的父母，有豪车却骑自行车参加家长会的父亲，想再婚的单身母亲，忙于工作却天天给孩子做晚饭的大老板；一心追求升学率的教导主任，互相竞争又互相帮助的教职员，偷偷谈恋爱的老师……  
围绕着这个单亲家庭的开朗男孩，所有人永不完结的青春，徐徐展开。

为了更加真实、贴近生活，张国荣到中学取材。为方便，就选了刘昱所在的学校，刘昱充当导游为他安排，他还见到了刘昱的女友李新。  
年轻女子用大眼睛崇拜地凝视着他，一握上他的手，就满脸飞霞，像浑身发软就要倒下去，刘昱马上抱起女友，飞快离开现场，张国荣保持着握手的姿势站在原地，无言失笑。  
片刻刘昱独自回来，对张国荣佩服得五体投地：“荣少捕获人心的能力果真绝顶！”  
“捕获人心？”  
“小吕新年去你那儿拜年，回来就跟我说荣少是个人物！我还以为他会成个麻烦呢。”  
张国荣失笑：“牌友而已。”  
刘昱摇头：“小吕可不缺牌友，能让那个二世祖服气，怪不得蒋哥也是荣少裤下之臣。”  
这说法让张国荣笑了个够。

为了真实性，也为了挑战自己的执导能力，演员选角上，张国荣找了不少在校学生和学生家长，本色演出。  
刘昱在里面客串年轻校董，李新也露了一面，还是当他的女朋友。  
能在偶像电影里留影，李新大为兴奋，连带对身为普通教师的男友也另眼相看。刘昱拍着张国荣的肩连说“好兄弟”，感动得无以复加，估计是得到李新一番好好奖励。

开拍的消息放出去后，媒体也探到消息他很多配角用的都是群众演员，许多影评人说他胡闹，也有不少人因此格外抱期待。  
张国荣不管不顾，这次他就是想好好玩一场。

这回蒋天佑没有出演，倒是天赐被他拉来，在里面演一个角色，数学奇才同样单纯桀骜的妹妹，她的妹控哥哥一对上她就手忙脚乱，在他去北京参加全国数学大赛时，全班同学代兄长为她过生日。  
天赐伶俐听话，将一个小姑娘不谙世事的骄傲纯真演得入木三分，不少专业演员都连声夸好，但张国荣很清楚，天赐像她父亲，都是特定角色可以演得很好，但无法在演艺道路上走很远的人。  
张国荣自己在里面也有一个角色，演一个童心未泯、豁达的年轻英语教师，很受学生欢迎但业绩一般。  
他小时候与大姐身为大学讲师的第一任丈夫关系很好，因此一直对教师这个职业心存好感，演起来也似模似样。

不仅剧本，这次从配乐到主题曲一应由张国荣亲自操刀制作，其中有一首极轻快的插曲，张国荣许久不用的架子鼓都用了进去。  
一边拍摄一边作曲，如今张国荣走到哪儿都带着纸笔，天天在家里哼歌，蒋天佑练琴时听着听着就会串音，变成给他伴奏。  
虽然许久不碰古琴，蒋天佑毕竟基础极佳，很快上手，买琴那日的曲子也终于弹完整，那是蒋天佑幼时他母亲给他唱过的童谣，歌词都已模糊，调子却一直记得。  
张国荣听了完整版，稍作修改，也用进电影里，让蒋天佑亲自弹，编曲也算在了他头上。

不久临近金像奖临近，接到入围名单时张国荣人在片场，忙着工作，随手一收，散场后才打开，第一个名字就让他怔住。  
张国荣惊讶地回来，奇异地凝视着蒋天佑：“天佑，你入围最佳新人奖的提名哦。”  
蒋天佑还没反应过来：“什么？”  
“你在《十里亭》里演的贵公子，入围金像奖最佳新人！”  
“哦。”蒋天佑淡淡应道，张国荣才反应过来，他本不是电影爱好者，不会真正知道金像奖的分量。  
他微妙又激动的心情难以分享，郁闷地使劲捏蒋天佑的脸。  
蒋天佑一脸波澜不惊地随他动作摇晃，玩闹了一会儿，张国荣兴奋地道：“很大可能是你拿啦，跟我一起去颁奖典礼吧。”  
“我去不好，”蒋天佑摇摇头，静静道，“我并不喜欢这一行，由我去拿这个奖，不好。”  
“那我代你领？”  
蒋天佑想了想，看向一墙之隔女孩的卧房：“让天赐去吧。”  
张国荣再次佩服蒋天佑天马行空的思想，但天赐确实是个合适的人选，她已在世人面前露面，一味躲藏并不万全，况且舆论偏向于她，不如趁现在媒体无法兴风作浪，为她打下良好基础。  
无法让蒋天佑出席，张国荣有些遗憾，但能和天赐走红地毯，更让他兴奋，睡意全无地为颁奖典礼上的装束筹划起来。

颁奖那天，张国荣果然带天赐一道，一大一小牵手走上入会场，瞬间轰动。  
坐在满堂宾客中，被摄影机和相机包围着，天赐毫不怯场，落落大方，坐在张国荣身边，除了早已认识的梅艳芳等人，几个对天赐有所耳闻却没见过的人也来打招呼，张国荣一律替天赐挡回去，天赐仅静静微笑。  
《十里亭》入围一共入围了最佳新人、最佳摄影、最佳原创电影歌曲、最佳视觉效果四项奖，最先颁到的就是最佳新人，司仪先念出入围名单：  
《少年阿虎》的安志杰，《寻找周杰伦》的浦蒲，《六楼后座》的萧正南，《忘不了》的原岛大地，以及，《十里亭》的蒋天佑。  
屏幕上放过评委挑选的蒋天佑在电影中的片段。  
风月场所里仅他表情静谧，独特却不突兀，抬袖伸手，淡淡出言为女主角解围，一举一动，如画如帛，将贵公子气质演绎得淋漓尽致。

其实张国荣更喜欢另一个片段，数年后重逢，他仍救女主角于险境，立在淡淡的晨光中，如天人之姿。  
时光荏苒，他容颜未改，曾经些许稚嫩单纯都被洗去，却仍如一汪清泉，懵懂化为通透，相由心生，那一刻他俊美无俦。  
摄影师和打光师都偏爱他，在大荧幕上看到这个镜头时，张国荣屏住呼吸。


	18. 第九章 予我飞翔之翼

结果如张国荣所料，最佳新人奖由蒋天佑夺得。  
另外几个提名的电影他都看过，蒋天佑本身气质无比契合，但若光凭本色演出，未免显得角色单薄。  
贵公子前期的不谙世事的淡漠，到后期的洞悉万物的通透，过程剧中并没有交代，全是由侧面描写表现，蒋天佑将贵公子前后期由内而外的变化演绎得生动又神秘，甚至让这个因为背景一片模糊而显得苍白不真实的角色都得到升华，无怪评委看好他。  
然而蒋天佑确实全然不懂表演，在摄像机下，连一个眼神，都是按照张国荣的指示，归根结底——并非张国荣自夸，是导演调教演员得好。

张国荣抱起天赐走上奖台，示意她才是主角，让她和司仪行贴面礼，然后抱她到话筒前。  
天赐抱着奖杯，静静地说：“我今天代爸爸来拿这个奖，希望以后我能有机会亲自上来拿另外一个奖。”  
连张国荣都惊讶到，却很快反应过来，续道：“天赐吝啬语言，只好我多说一点。”  
下面掌声和笑声响起，张国荣笑笑，凑近话筒，说：“谢谢化妆师，谢谢美术指导，我本来只是想让新人看看天佑身上那种气质，都没想到他这么适合这个角色。谢谢摄影，谢谢灯光，画面非常美，我会好好珍藏的。谢谢观众，谢谢评委，天佑不来不是有事，也不是骄狂，他说不是正紧演员，随意来拿奖反而不尊重，作为一个电影人，我认可，所以让天佑避嫌，天赐来父债女偿，大家不要太举债哦。”  
他说得坦然，反而让有心注意的人觉得自己太刻意，张国荣抱着天赐下台，一直微笑着。  
最终张国荣凭一部小制作的《十里亭》成为黑马，拿了最佳新人和最佳摄影两个奖，不过以张国荣在艺术上的成就，这个结果也是情理之中。

为了颁奖典礼，天赐下午睡饱，直至典礼结束，也精神不错。  
回到家，蒋天佑已经在等他们，先吃完夜宵，张国荣一直记着天赐在奖台上说的话，问：“天赐，你想当演员吗？”  
他曾觉得天赐无法在演员路上走远，那是建立在她没有热情的前提上，如果愿意投入，勤学苦练，以天赐的聪慧，没有什么道路她不能走。  
但天赐摇头：“我想当导演。”  
张国荣和蒋天佑对视一眼，张国荣蹲下，与天赐平视：“天赐，我一直没有问过你，电影的剧情，你看的懂吗？”  
“不懂很多，不完全懂那些故事，也不懂那些人，不懂有些人为什么要那么作，不懂简单的事为什么会变得复杂……但是，”她的眼睛亮了起来，“我看到了，那后面有个世界。”  
她憧憬地说：“哥哥，不止屏幕上讲的那一点，那些世界好大，对不对？”  
张国荣轻拨她的头发：“你想找出那些世界？”  
“我想创造那些世界，”天赐肯定地说，“只有导演才做得到。”  
张国荣惊讶于天赐的敏锐，他是做了段时间演员后才体味到这一点，从而诞生想当导演的愿望。  
他不由笑：“嗯，我支持你。”

等天赐去睡了，蒋天佑才说：“若是可以，就从现在开始培养她。”  
张国荣有些犹豫，他印象里童年就该好好玩一玩，蒋天佑淡淡说：“给她帮助，总比晚了好。”  
张国荣看着蒋天佑，作为父亲，他有时显得太过冷漠，但绝不是张国荣母亲的那种不关心，从结果来看，谁也不能说他的教育方式是不好的。  
而作为恋人，这个人简直无可挑剔，他很久以前就有的隐约疑问冒出来，红文华为什么会离开蒋天佑？相识时他就觉得不解，怎么会有人能拒绝蒋天佑呢？  
“在想什么？”  
张国荣微一踌躇，蒋天佑察觉到，反而问：“为什么不能告诉我？”  
张国荣知蒋天佑担心他闷着心事，会刨根问底，索性直言：“我在想，你前妻为什么会放弃你。”  
蒋天佑的确没料到他在想这个，仍平静地回答：“文华喜欢刺激热情的生活。”  
“我和她在英国认识，我在唐人街地摊，用气枪把墙上小气球打出一个‘红’字，为她同白人学长打架，”他顿了顿，说，“也不全是为了她。”  
张国荣也在英国留过学，明白有些地方种族歧视未消，一味忍让只会更被欺凌，蒋天佑打架，不见得全是为了女友。  
蒋天佑缓缓说：“文华看错了我。”  
红文华想要光耀，想要男人为她吃醋，蒋天佑虽不刻意低调，但习惯简朴，又性格淡然，红文华要的不是自由，他没法给她渴望的生活。

张国荣只觉得奇怪，有些为难，但仍坦白问他：“你怎么会喜欢她？”  
蒋天佑陷入回忆：“我们初见的时候，她穿着蓝裙子，卷发梳两了条麻花辫，很时尚，化了很亮丽的妆，和朋友大笑，神采飞扬，骄傲漂亮。”  
他停了停：“后来相识……异国他乡，两人扶持。”  
红文华是身上同时具有古韵和时尚的人，喜欢刺激，富有同情心，容易冲动，她可以共患难，却难以共富贵，走到这一步，真的不全是她一人错。  
那日之后他收拾保险箱，发现什么都没少，文华应该只是想带走她自己的存折——他们夫妻的积蓄早已分开储存，被天赐撞见的心虚，怕是源于她有了别的男人，因此匆匆而逃。  
天赐对那天的场景没有提过，他也没有问，平静下来便能想到，她推倒天赐是错手，弃之不顾也只是不知。  
文华只是不辞而别，不是人间蒸发，他现在若想联系也能联系得到，但没有必要。都是过去的事了。

空气微微静下来，张国荣突然说：“我有没有告诉你，我其实畏高？”  
蒋天佑意识到他想说什么。这是张国荣第一次主动对他提到当初自杀的事。  
当初拍《异度空间》里跳楼的场景，他在楼顶上拉着女主角的手都在发抖，女主角还说：“我有从三层楼高的崖边跳到海里呢……”他只能低声说：“不要再讲了，我很怕。”  
张国荣几乎有点控诉地说：“我是真的一点都不想跳下去。”  
时过境迁，他才能这样说，当时他神智清醒地想让自己去死，现在一想起来就全身发冷，张国荣无力，蒋天佑把他抱进怀里，问：“为什么选跳楼？”  
“救不回来。”张国荣喃喃地说，“还有，可以飞一次。”  
彻底的自由。  
蒋天佑知道他受《阿飞正传》影响很大，陪他重看电影时，张国荣说过这是本身形象最像他的角色。  
抱着他，蒋天佑静静说：“我带你去跳伞。”  
张国荣哑然，一拳捶上蒋天佑的肩，这人怎么能这么认真的破坏气氛啊！  
蒋天佑安慰他：“我知道还不够自由，将就一下。”  
张国荣彻底撑不住笑场。

既然说了要培养天赐，便从手头的《小孩不笨》开始，张国荣把天赐带在身边，但有空闲，便细细向她讲解为什么这样做，有些高深理论天赐无法理解，张国荣也不在意，权当是给她磨耳朵。  
尽管有在镜头前放不开、表现太夸张等种种现象，适应和简单的学习之后，许多群众演员都演得不错，还有个别很出彩。  
表现最突出的是演主角蒋声的小演员，一场场戏拍下来，明显看得出他的进步。  
这次摄影师不是上次那个擅长古装剧的，仍是张国荣的朋友，拍摄空闲见小演员还在向前辈求教，对张国荣笑道：“说不定又要出一个最佳新人呢。”  
“我拍电影是福星嘛。”  
这话是双关，张国荣拍过好几部戏红人不红的片子，都是捧起了别人，虽然他以拍电影复出演艺圈后已不在意角色主次，但往年很多事，都在心头留下痕迹。  
一语成谶，来年金像奖颁奖，果然是“蒋声”得了最佳新人奖，除此之外，蒋天佑也又一次进入人们视线，他在电影中弹的那曲童谣得了最佳电影配乐。  
一部《小孩不笨》，有两首配乐入围最佳配乐奖，一首蒋天佑的古琴曲，一首张国荣用架子鼓为主奏的轻快曲子，张国荣还入围了最佳导演奖，惜败于《旺角黑夜》尔冬升，但《小孩不笨》得了最佳电影奖。  
片子是六月一日上映，大批儿童看之外，大人也被吸引，这部片子的票房没有喷井过，但票房一直稳步增长。影评人也不吝啬赞扬。  
孩子是永不会失色的最美的画面，最是打动人心。  
下线后统计，《小孩不笨》成了罕见的票房大卖的文艺片。

这次代蒋天佑领奖是张国荣亲自上台，拿着奖杯笑道：“我知道大家都很想见到天赐，但天赐很有志气，再也不要代人上台领奖了”  
笑声，掌声，天赐也在台下座位上淡淡鼓掌。  
“那么我借金像奖的舞台，祝天赐——”  
他淡淡微笑，从容笃定：  
“——能亲自站在这个奖台上。”


	19. 第一章 至尊

一年一度的金像奖颁奖典礼，宾客满座，摄影机团团包围现场，红地毯的末端，领奖台上，司仪梁朝伟和杨紫琼拿出写着最佳男主角得奖者名字的信封。  
摄像机没有在台下巡逻，似乎认定了今晚的得奖者，只盯着一个人，杨紫琼拆开信封，微微一笑，梁朝伟看了一眼，对话筒说：  
“他曾经把这个奖颁给我，今天我很高兴能把这个奖颁给他。”  
“最佳男主角得奖者是——张国荣，《偷心》！”  
镜头转向座位席，张国荣颇有些宠辱不惊，微笑着起身，上台领奖。  
梁朝伟把奖座递到他手里，笑道：“今天是夙愿了结了。”  
张国荣终还是难掩开心，露出个孩子气的笑容：“是的，我很高兴。”  
“其实我觉得《风华绝代》就可以颁给你这个奖了，不过因为演的是你自己的经历，肯定对评分有影响。”  
“对啊，所以那部没有得奖我也没有意外。”  
有蒋天佑那个达到“不以物喜，不以己悲”境界的典范，张国荣这几年心境真的平和不少，往年旧事，挫折困难，慢慢都不放在心上。  
那次惜败，芬姐甚至激动得哭了，朋友都担心他硬撑，他却真的不如何失望。  
自从全世界而来的信将他淹没，他便明白，他的真正价值，不是体现在这个领奖台上。世界各地有人心中铭记他。  
张国荣从口袋拿出一个彩色的小东西递给梁朝伟：“来，给你。”  
梁朝伟讶异地接过去：“这是什么？糖？”  
张国荣又递给杨紫琼一颗，“天赐准备的，说谁颁奖给我就给谁发糖。”  
杨紫琼笑道：“我说你怎么送糖只送一粒这么小气，这是不是天赐的珍藏啊？”  
张国荣一本正经地点头：“没错，是珍藏，天赐攒了好久舍不得吃——放心，没有过期。”  
杨紫琼摇摇头，把他推到话筒前：“好了，对观众说两句吧。”  
张国荣凑近话筒：“谢谢剧组，谢谢观众，谢谢天佑，谢谢天赐，谢谢爱我的人……我爱你们。”  
他举起金人示意，走下台。  
杨紫琼在后面笑道：“下面还有要上台的提名，可不要先走了哦。”  
张国荣头也不回地挥挥手，回到座位上。

奖一项项颁下去，《偷心》入围了却没有得到的奖只有最佳编剧和最佳摄影。  
终于到最佳导演奖，当年演过张国荣《十里亭》女主角的颜祁是司仪之一，男司仪是新兴的歌星，报出入围名单：  
“今年的最佳导演奖提名有：黄秋生《秋生的故事》，顾晟《上海》，王家卫《无独有偶》，张国荣《偷心》。”  
屏幕上依次放过片段。  
颜祁一脸笑意：“哎呀，我好紧张，《偷心》已经得了四项奖了，最佳男主角，最佳女主角，最佳男配角，最佳美术指导，你说还会不会继续得下去啊？”  
“你问我我当然不会知道，但从私心来讲——”  
“反正我肯定是支持。”  
“为什么啊？”  
“天赐说谁颁奖给哥哥她就给谁发糖啊。”  
“一粒糖就把你收买了？那我也支持《偷心》好了，我看到哥哥口袋里有瑞士巧克力哎。”  
两人拆开信封，对视一笑，高声宣布：  
“最佳导演得奖——《偷心》，张国荣！”

张国荣在座位上笑了笑，起身上台，把糖递给两位司仪，先说：“我今天已经是第二次上台，观众已经看腻了我吧？”  
“没有没有！”颜祁大胆地插话：“哥哥是全香港眼中的最佳男主角嘛，看都看不够的，我可有祈祷《偷心》剧组全部全部缺席，好让哥哥一个人上来领所有奖呢。”  
“女人真可怕，”男司仪故作感叹，“为了见心上人一面可以忍心叫他累死哦？”  
然后马上向张国荣献殷勤道：“哥哥不必担心这个女人诅咒成功，如果大家都来不了，我可以把奖座都送到哥哥座位上嘛，要不下面的奖就不用劳累哥哥上台了？”  
张国荣笑道：“你们对我好有信心？”  
“一定的！”  
两个青年再次异口同声，然后互瞪一眼。  
“也难怪，我对自己都好有信心。”张国荣转向观众，撑着奖台边缘笑道：“今天来这里之前，我就知道是属于《偷心》的一夜。”  
台下欢呼，掌声如潮，张国荣伸手下压，待安静下来，继续说：“感谢剧组成员没有全部缺席，虽然不会累死，反复走红地毯真的会有点不好意思。”  
台下欢呼声又起，张国荣干脆不制止了，抬高声音说：“我曾经迷茫过，甚至选择过彻底放弃，但仍走到这里，多亏有你们支持，”他亲吻一下手中奖座，然后高高举起，“今夜是属于你们的！”  
那夜跳楼鲜有人知，但张国荣为忧郁症所困，曾服安眠药自杀，已经不是秘密，大家都知道他在说哪一段时期，有人拼命鼓掌，有人热泪盈眶。  
感谢他到底没有离开，感谢他终走到这里。  
台下纷乱的回答“谢谢哥哥”、“Leslie”、无意义的喊叫，都汇聚成一句：“张国荣、张国荣、张国荣！”  
不知是谁起头，两个词出口，就全部心意相通，所有人声嘶力竭地大喊：“Thanks，Thanks，张国荣，谁能代替你地位！”

这一届的金像奖，张国荣载满荣誉而归。  
《偷心》得到了十一项提名，其中九项得奖，分别是最佳男主角——张国荣，最佳女主角——宁静，最佳男配角——胡军，最佳美术指导——张叔平，最佳导演——张国荣，最佳原创电影音乐——张国荣，最佳原创电影歌曲——梅艳芳，最佳视觉效果——王扬，以及最佳电影，一举打破得奖最多电影记录。  
如张国荣所说，这一晚是属于《偷心》和张国荣的。  
有多少人在街头、电视机前、电脑屏幕前心意相通，不同地域、不同语言，同声大喊：“Thanks，Thanks，Thanks，张国荣，谁能代替你地位！”  
这一夜后，再没有人会怀疑张国荣在亚洲娱乐圈的领头地位。  
世界记住他姓名。


	20. 第二章 不许人间见白头

事后报道铺天盖地，不约而同纷纷用“张国荣，谁能代替你地位”做标题，张国荣在家中得意，揽着蒋天佑脖子问：“你有没有跟着喊？”  
蒋天佑看着重播，淡淡说：“有。”  
“真的有？”张国荣凑到他眼前怀疑地看着他，“我想不到你大喊的样子。”  
蒋天佑微微偏头，免得张国荣贴到他脸上：“没有喊。”  
“只是念？”  
蒋天佑轻轻点头。  
他在电视机前跟着轻声重复：“Thanks，Thanks，张国荣，谁能代替你地位。”  
那一夜相识，被救的不止是张国荣一人。  
声音被震耳欲聋的大喊淹没，那一刻不止电视机，他清清楚楚听到隔着墙、隔着窗传来的声音，他突然感到难言的骄傲。  
这个万众瞩目的男人，是他的恋人。

重播上全场喊起“Thanks，Thanks”，屏幕里张国荣在台上微笑，而现在，这个人就在他身边。  
蒋天佑偏头，吻上张国荣的唇，张国荣捉住他肩膀，加深了这个吻，张国荣趴在蒋天佑身上，慢慢将他压倒在沙发上。  
两个人都没听到门锁响动的声音，直到天赐的声音传来：“收敛一点，爸爸和爸爸。”  
“天赐！”  
张国荣立马从蒋天佑身上跳起来，看向门边，还好天赐开门一半就猜到屋里发生什么，站在门口没有进来，角度问题，没看到什么少儿不宜的内容。  
天赐倒不在意，关门走进来，蒋天佑也没什么反应，淡淡坐起，张国荣瞪一眼蒋天佑，却见这两父女如此反应，不由无力。  
天赐走过来，淡淡摸了摸张国荣头发，张国荣怒道：“天赐！”  
初相识时蒋天佑就爱把他当小孩，相恋后减少了这种行为，没料到天赐长大，先学了这个去。

张国荣去找天赐抒发哀怨，蒋天佑起身去做饭，吃完晚饭，张国荣拿出一堆名单看，蒋天佑按住资料：“你最近有好好睡几觉？”  
张国荣抬头想了想，很诚实地摇头表示不记得。  
上次好好休息，是春晚之后。  
他二月份受邀春晚，登台演唱，因蒋天佑是他伴侣，也拿到现场票，坐在台下，看他和天赐在台上对唱《You Are Sunshine》，把一首父女亲情的歌唱得像情歌一般。  
——天赐可以上台，并非张国荣多年努力见效，天赐音痴依旧，唱歌惨不忍睹，只是张国荣写这首歌本是为天赐，苦思好久，总算想到折中办法，天赐的部分全部写成念白。  
念白胜在童音清亮，天赐音色不错，和着配乐抑扬顿挫，并不比唱歌差如何。  
张国荣为天赐写的第一首《笑靥如花》，因为演绎方式特殊，虽受欢迎，却难以上口，张国荣这次格外用心，特地压到春节当晚发表，总算让这首为天赐写的歌亿万人传唱。  
春晚结束，三人在北京好好玩了半个月，张国荣对北京尚算熟悉，充当一回导游，带着蒋天佑和天赐四处拜访老友。  
而自回香港两个月来，他一直忙于全世界巡回演唱会的准备。  
到全世界开演唱会，自从他凭《风华绝代（Peerless Elegance）》在戛纳国际影展得了影帝后，就有这个打算，只是种种原因一直拖了下来。  
张国荣上一次开世界巡回演唱会已经是2000-2001年的事了，这几年他在电影上发展不错，演唱会大大小小也开了不少，世界巡回演唱会一直没有再开，消息放出后，歌迷一片激动振奋。  
做惯了导演，这次演唱会从前台到幕后，一应事物张国荣都亲自安排，忙起来就团团转，早睡早起，恨不得做梦都在想。  
“先睡觉。”蒋天佑抽走资料，“有事情明天再做，演唱会不会跑掉。”  
最终蒋天佑也没有成功让张国荣睡足一夜，且他睡得更不好，第二天张国荣精神奕奕，他转头就去补觉。

于是又一场梦想之旅开启，第一场当然是在香港红馆举行，演唱会结束时，欢呼声如山呼海啸，许多年来张国荣有进有退，终至巅峰。  
第二站在台湾，演唱会结束，张国荣卸妆换衣，回到宾馆，只觉一路遇见的工作人员都奇奇怪怪，但他沉浸在演唱会的成功开头里，无暇多想。  
在走廊入口和芬姐分开，张国荣找到自己房间号码，插卡开门，却见房间里灯已是亮的，蒋天佑坐在书桌前，对着笔记本电脑，张国荣怔了两秒，看向床上，天赐在那里闭目安睡着。  
见到张国荣，蒋天佑合上电脑：“进来吧。”  
张国荣终于回神，几乎跳进屋里，高兴地道：“你来看我演唱会？”  
他们工作一向互不干涉，都是外行，这次开演唱会时日不短，张国荣本想蒋天佑休假自会来看他，但也没想到这么快就再见到。  
蒋天佑淡淡道：“我和你一起去。”  
这意思是……接下来的演唱会和他一起走？张国荣讶然：“为什么突然这么决定？”  
“去年新年就没一起过，今年不想更糟。”  
张国荣道：“去年怎么没一起，还有那么多人都一起呢。”  
蒋天佑无声地看着他，张国荣败下阵来：“对不起。”  
春晚会场，台上台下，的确不能算一起。  
“不是你错。”蒋天佑淡淡道，“只是我不想分开太久。”  
张国荣无数次被他根本不像在说情话语气的情话打败过，如今都快有免疫力了，他笑问：“公司怎么办？”  
蒋天佑指指身前的笔记本电脑：“无线网。”  
“天赐的学校呢？”  
“请假。”  
世界巡回演唱会时间不短，张国荣担忧地道：“会不会耽误学业？”  
蒋天佑反问：“小学生有什么学业？”  
张国荣失笑，也明白以天赐的聪慧，小学课业并不是问题，她当初受伤停学，一停就是三个月，后来受媒体困扰时坚持上课，也不是为了怕落课。

第三站便到了大陆，在大陆举行的第一场演唱会，天赐也做为嘉宾上台。  
开场便是舞会，一对对男女伴舞衣冠楚楚，牵手旋转，却都溶于暗色的舞台背景，唯一一道聚光灯始终追随者张国荣和天赐，张国荣一身白西装，天赐穿着一身白色公主裙，每一步都踩在张国荣的脚背上，和他跳一支特别的交际舞。  
前奏过去，她便跳下地，绕着张国荣旋转起舞，两人总有一只手相触，从始至终没有完全分开过，张国荣目光追随着她，对她唱一支柔缓的情歌——歌词意味并不明指，完全可以用在女儿身上。

演唱会后，天赐还接受一次采访，记者问：“哥哥的每场演唱会你都会登台吗？”  
天赐摇头：“那是爸爸的演唱会，不是我的。”  
在家里，天赐喊张国荣“哥哥”居多，但在外喊“爸爸”比较多，熟悉她的人都知道，通常在世人面前，天赐说“爸爸”就是指张国荣，说“父亲”，就是指蒋天佑。  
但其实张国荣一点不像她爸爸，初见时，天赐六岁，张国荣还像个年轻的父亲，数年过去，他几乎丝毫未变，看起来完全不像和天赐相隔一辈的人。  
有意思的是，这场演唱会后，有人找出当初照片，对比提出了这一点，还提到，张国荣给天赐写的歌都越来越像情歌。  
看着报纸上的照片，张国荣笑倒在蒋天佑身上，蒋天佑一动不动，看着训练室玻璃墙里努力练舞的天赐。  
天赐登台反响巨大，出乎意料的受欢迎，张国荣索性当提前为她打响知名度，认真为她安排起节目来，芬姐还笑言，那个记者说的搞不好会成真哦。  
张国荣笑完，直起身问：“喂，如果我变老了，你还这么喜欢我吗？”  
他知道时至今日，蒋天佑有时还会被他某种样子震住。  
蒋天佑看着他，突然问：“我一直有疑问，你生长速度是否和一般人类不同？”  
“不要岔开话题！”  
“我希望你老一点。”  
他淡淡道：“我不希望最后看起来和你相配的是天赐。”  
张国荣搭上他的肩，凑近挑眉一笑，语调轻柔：“你在吃醋？”  
蒋天佑摇头，他从来不会吃无谓的醋。  
“只是比喻，”蒋天佑安慰他，“你老了也会很美。”  
“不解风情。”张国荣喃喃。  
“你想听什么？”蒋天佑问。想了想，他说：“无论什么样，我都爱你。国荣，我爱你。”


	21. 第一章 眼睛清澈的女孩

张国荣一个人坐在露台上，摆弄着手里的烟，崭新的烟盒，还未拆封，他本来也不是想抽烟，只是戒烟许久，有些怀念。  
他是视线并没有落在烟盒上，眼神茫然，事实上他根本不知道自己现在在想什么。  
现在他所有亲近的人都离他足够远，应该说，自他病发以来，他已经很久没有这样一个人独自呆几个小时了。  
孤独浸染着他，他却无力改变，露台上并不只有他一个人，但他觉得在茫茫人海之外。  
他强烈地……觉得终点的临近。  
忽然一人靠近，微微踉跄地坐到他对面，一张国荣抬头，那是个年轻女孩，和所有行人一样戴着口罩，微低着头，他闻到酒味传来，便知道，她喝醉了。  
后面露台的灯又开了一盏，他突然看清，对面的年轻女子有一双清澈的眼睛。  
他从未见过这个年纪的女孩子还有这么清澈的眼睛，更何况她还喝醉酒。  
女孩盯着他，他看着女孩的眼睛，竟不觉互相对视，突然女孩推开桌子，扑到他怀里，哭道：“爸爸……”  
张国荣一怔，但她已醉得很了，紧紧抱着他的腰，跪坐在他脚边，闭眼哭着喃喃地喊：“爸爸……爸爸……”又眷恋，又绝望。  
她在他怀里哭得那么痛苦，声音不大，极似呜咽，悲凉孤寂却直传人心底，张国荣不由心软，她这个年纪，不大可能是父母离异，那就是父亲逝世。  
他想到自己父亲逝世，更对女孩怜惜，不由低声哄着她。  
也许见点成效，女孩的哭声慢慢低下去，归于无声，他低头，女孩已在他怀中睡着了。  
陷入睡梦中的她也平静下来，似乎悲伤终于远离了她，眉目间安静柔和，完全看不出不久前才痛哭过，让人忘却忧伤，几乎想微笑。  
张国荣很感激遇见这个女孩子，让他在生命的最后还能高兴一会儿。  
他越清醒地感到自己临近死亡，就越对生命眷恋，不断劝周围的人珍惜生命，因为他已经再也享受不了。  
他真想再安慰这个可爱的女孩子一会儿，但他已经没有时间。  
他轻轻理好女孩额前的头发，想拿开她抱着自己的手，却发现她用力极大，死死攥着他的衣服，除非大力掰开，不然没法叫她放手。

他为难了一会儿，想到芬姐就在楼下大堂，马上就到他与唐生约好的七点钟，他突然意识到，即使现在弄醒女孩，在她眼前，他也没法就这样跳楼了。  
他无奈地叹了口气，还是没忍心弄醒伤心的女孩，抱起她，走出露台。  
抱着个女孩子不好走远，他干脆现开了个房间，然后给唐鹤德打了个电话，取消打球的约会，让他到酒店来，又给陈淑芬打电话，本想把她也叫上来，话到口边却改了主意，为半天没接她电话而道歉，请她先自行回去。  
唐鹤德在球场等张国荣，被陈淑芬几个电话也引得心慌，听到张国荣电话才松口气，到酒店房间，却见他坐在床沿，怀里抱着个年轻女子，不由问：“怎么了？”  
张国荣摊手苦笑：“她喝醉酒，把我当成她爸爸。”  
“爸爸？”  
唐鹤德奇道，不禁仔细打量女孩，女孩头埋在张国荣怀里，口罩已经被摘掉了，露出的半张脸白皙精致，论年纪倒是差不多，但张国荣素以娃娃脸著称，越是成名，和他配戏的女演员年龄与他相差越大，同期的女演员站在一起看起来反而不搭，如今终于有人把他认成父亲辈，唐鹤德不由失笑。  
张国荣就知道他会是这个反应，自己想来，也有趣得很。

睡熟后女孩的手也不松，唐鹤德上前帮忙，似乎感到两个人的手，女孩却自动放开了张国荣，仍趴在他怀里，张国荣把女孩挪到床上，和唐鹤德在另一张床上挤了一晚。  
第二天早上，她睁开眼时，正好张国荣去洗漱，唐鹤德在一旁，见她醒来，关心地问道：“头痛吗？”  
她坐起来，目不转睛地看着唐鹤德，轻声说：“唐鹤德？”  
唐鹤德脸色微变，其实香港现在不少人认得他——基本都不是好说法，但女孩并没有什么过激反应，甚至没什么表情，让唐鹤德安下些心。  
她闭了闭眼睛，答：“我酒量很好。”  
她转头看向四周，唐鹤德体贴地先一步解答：“这里东方文华酒店，你先前喝醉酒，把哥哥当成你父亲了。”  
她眉梢微微一挑，一闪而逝混合着哀伤和讽刺的微妙表情，突然跪坐起来靠近唐鹤德，伸手轻轻摸上他的脸，唐鹤德措不及防，对上她的眼睛才反应过来，脸一红，立刻后退一步。  
女孩自顾自又坐下，淡淡说：“你很好。”  
唐鹤德不明所以，又窘迫，又尴尬，女孩并不看他，低声说，“哥哥忧郁症很严重？”  
唐鹤德第一反应就是否认，他知道张国荣自尊心很强，不愿意别人知道他病况，女孩却说：“你最好守着哥哥点，昨天他想跳楼。”  
唐鹤德大惊，女孩静静地说：“如果不是我，他已经跳了。”  
唐鹤德毫不怀疑她的话，张国荣已经自杀过一次了，上次是服安眠药，才及时救回来，昨天芬姐给他打几次电话，说见不到张国荣，到张国荣给他打电话之前，连他打张国荣的电话也接不通，那时他就有不好的预感，接到张国荣的电话，他简直如劫后余生一般。  
听到女孩的话才知道昨晚多么惊险，由不得人不后怕，想到他差一点就失去张国荣，唐鹤德浑身冰凉。  
见他的反应，女孩的脸色柔和了些，她下床走向唐鹤德，这次他没有躲开，女孩仔细端详着他的脸，低声说：“哥哥那样爱你……”  
她的语气如同长长叹息，很是复杂，却并无厌恶不屑，因此唐鹤德对她很有好感，女孩伸手替他理了理领带，说：“好好照顾哥哥。”  
她转身离开，走到房门边，回头说：“一味躲避没有用的，为什么你不能保护他呢？”

张国荣回来时，见到床上已无人，唐鹤德表情茫然地站在床边。  
他问：“那孩子呢？”  
唐鹤德喃喃地答：“她已经走了。”  
见唐鹤德似乎有些魂不守舍，张国荣问：“怎么了？”  
唐鹤德看着张国荣，突然笑了笑，只道：“她说，让我好好照顾你。”  
这样简单的一句话，代表的是对张国荣和唐鹤德恋情的支持，张国荣立马高兴起来，“真的？”  
他笑得像小孩子一样。  
唐鹤德突然明白了女孩的意思。


	22. 第二章 金马奖大戏

一次跳楼未成，张国荣不知道唐鹤德是不是发现了什么，因为他突然将他看得死紧，几乎寸步不离。张国荣觉得悲哀又不甘，他唯一无论如何放不下的，就是唐鹤德，但他看不到未来在哪里。  
哪怕他活着也没有任何用了。  
因那个神秘女孩带来的快乐如昙花一现，身体和精神的双重压力束缚着他，让他没法从长久忧郁中摆脱出来。

十几天后，金像奖顶着非典的压力开办，张国荣没有抱任何期待地出席，当又一次错失最佳男主角奖时，他也没表现出任何失落。  
他还是和朋友谈笑风生，唐鹤德和陈淑芬却都非常忧心，他们本希望这次能张国荣能拿到奖，让他振作一些，但希望落空，张国荣越不表现出来，他们越不安。  
紧接着金马奖典礼开办，张国荣照例接到邀请函，陈淑芬和唐鹤德都希望他不要去，张国荣却无所谓，还是打算参加。  
出乎他意料，唐鹤德沉吟一下，也干脆地答应了，没有一直忧虑。  
和梅艳芳相伴出席，落座后张国荣无意中环顾会场，竟在另一边的座位中看到个出乎意料的人。  
那夜的女孩。

她容颜安静，穿着酒红的晚礼服，并不显得成熟，松松盘在脑后、有点卷的头发甚至让她看起来有点孩子气，没有耳饰，只戴了一条钻石项链，远远看来，钻石的光彩也不能让她少些冷清。  
张国荣问身旁的梅艳芳：“那是谁？”  
梅艳芳看向张国荣示意的方向：“那个女孩吗？对了，她缺席金像奖，你还没见过她，去年金像奖的新晋导演。”  
张国荣还记得那个名字：“蒋天赐？”  
“嗯，今年她得了最佳导演奖的提名，可惜没得奖，金马奖大概可以得到。”

蒋天赐这个名字这一年风头甚众，作为新晋导演，少有人向她这样，两年内拍三部片，部部票房大卖。  
很难界定蒋天赐拍的片子是文艺片还是商业片，至少影评人看好，票房也出众，所以投资方都很喜欢她。  
而且她所拍的片子全是自编自导，很多人质疑，二十出头的女孩子怎么能写出那样阅历的剧本？但这种说法并不被广泛认可，小说写得好的作者不见得都老成，电影拍得出色，主要不是依凭好剧本，更看导演的表现力，而在这一行，确实有天才存在。  
张国荣这一年来几乎淡出演艺圈，哪怕再往前，也忙于《偷心》，四处奔波，对蒋天赐虽然有所耳闻，却一直没有见过。  
原来是她。  
张国荣脑中对那个新人导演的映像，和对那夜哭泣的女孩的映像，一下融合，汇聚成眼前的这个身影，无论哪一重身份，他都对她心存好感，甚至感到莫名的亲切。

颁到最佳导演奖这一项，台上司仪笑道：“这一届最佳导演提名有个很特殊的人物呢。”  
“是啊，最年轻的最佳导演提名者，去年还只是金像奖的新人导演呢，今年她拍了两部片子票房都不错啊。”  
张国荣参加过多次金像奖、金马奖，听到司仪的话就明白八九不离十，人选司仪不会提前知道，但有时情况特殊，评委对某个人的看法一致并且明显，流于言表，有经验的司仪不等拆信封，就会知道得奖人是谁。张国荣知道一定评委都对她很看好，不由为她松了口气。  
蒋天赐因《乘风》和《茕茕白兔》两部作品提名最佳导演，本就赢面很大，或许因为如此，听到司仪报出她的名字也没有什么表情变化，平静地起身上台领奖。  
她淡淡与司仪拥抱，接过奖座站在话筒前，迎着满大厅的目光静静开口：“我七岁的时候，开始想当导演。”  
她声音淡然清冷：“从那时起，我就觉得，如果没有拍一次张国荣，我就不算是一个导演。”  
全场哗然。

张国荣与金马奖恩怨，基本上演艺圈无人不知，台下评委不少脸色僵硬，来宾扫视着女孩和张国荣，连张国荣都愕然，他没料到蒋天赐对他推崇到如此地步。  
一切喧哗，似乎都侵袭不到蒋天赐身侧，她从容俯身，微微鞠躬，走下奖台。

散场时，有记者眼明手快，拦住她：“你说没拍过哥哥就不算导演，那你对这次得到最佳导演奖有什么感想？”  
蒋天赐反问：“你写作文，老师给你打一百分，你就敢说自己是个作家吗？”  
被自己评出的最佳导演指为给学生批作文的老师，金马奖这次可谓颜面扫地，媒体争相报道，荣迷拍手称快，不约而同认为：风水轮流转。

没几天，蒋天赐的第四部电影《七月流火》开拍，最轰动的演员大概就是她自己，加上前期她的发言，成了双重新闻，拜神仪式上，记者采访，很多记者都把问题集中在她本身上。  
蒋天赐对记者从来淡淡，不抗拒不迎合，被盯着问也不动气。问她为什么出演？因为觉得很难有人表现出那个角色她想要的效果。对自己演技很有自信？一般。她演出期间谁来拍摄？监制。  
然后终于有人问到关于那晚那句话：“听说你拍《茕茕白兔》的时候，曾有人提议皇帝一角邀请哥哥客串，被你拒绝？”  
她理所当然道：“要拍张国荣，当然要拍主角。”  
“你所拍的电影全是自己写的剧本，为什么不为哥哥量身打造一部呢？”  
“我资格未够。”  
娱乐圈内还没有一个人这样公开地赞服张国荣，并且如此理所当然，甚至于自贬。  
“你非常仰慕哥哥吗？”  
“我妈妈是哥哥的迷，我从小在他的歌曲电影包围中长大……”她停了停，说，“是的，我很仰慕他。”  
有记者猜她是给张国荣出气，问她：“你对金马奖有什么看法？”  
蒋天赐淡淡说：“唱大戏。”  
记者兴奋了：“可以详细解释一下吗？”  
虽然并不是出于报复心理，但蒋天赐确实对金马奖没有好感，她不置可否：“越胡编乱造越好看啊。”  
最后终于有人干脆将这个问题提到她面前，直接问她在金马奖上那番话是否刻意，蒋天赐摇头：“太麻烦。”  
顿了顿，又说：“没有必要。”  
记者直接将之写成“蒋天赐认为金马奖不值一提”。  
《电影双周刊》尚算公正，简单点评了一下蒋天赐出道以来的成绩，并且着重提出她拍电影题材跨越极大，思想及手法灵活多变，应该不是出自科班教育，但应由名师教导，尤其她初次执导的《再一次》，手法熟稔，让人完全无法想象是个第一次拍片的新人导演，很好奇她是受什么样的培养出身。  
蒋天赐平静地放下报刊。  
自《再一次》上映，外界便对她的成熟手段惊叹不已，这些想法都没错。  
那些电影，她都不是第一次拍了。  
教她做导演的人演员出身，曾说不喜欢看他自己演的电影，因为忍不住挑错，总觉得自己现在能演得更好，她也继承这习惯，很少回头看自己拍的电影，只觉若再重来，许多地方都可以改过。  
现在既然有机会，便将想法一一实现。  
今天拍摄还算顺利，大家休息片刻，她坐在场边，又换过一份报纸浏览。  
突然有些嘈杂的片场安静了下来，蒋天赐抬头，见到张国荣正站在片场外缘。  
蒋天赐微微讶异，起身：“哥哥？”  
张国荣拎起手中的袋子示意，笑道：“我来探班啊。”


	23. 第三章 笑靥如花

张国荣很细心地请全部演员和幕后吃茶，之后一直在片场呆到今天拍摄结束。  
蒋天赐资历不深，能邀到的演员也不是名角，拍到第三部，才请到一个当红女星当女主角，如今拍第四部，又没有一个大牌压场，全是新人和刚刚走红的艺人，见到张国荣，因激动或紧张而NG的情况发生好几次，只有蒋天赐毫不失态，也并未生气，好在剩下戏份不多，大家也都是专业，很快调整下来，把今天的戏份拍完。  
散场后，张国荣带蒋天赐同走，路上赞道：“你年纪轻轻，倒很压得住场。”  
她指挥拍摄，如同在指挥一场音乐会，从容调度，风采清隽，不似很多导演爱大吼、骂人，声音始终不大，但一切都在手中井然有序。  
蒋天赐似想到什么好事，微微一笑。

走到停车场，张国荣向蒋天赐做个邀请手势，表情调皮：“带你去个好地方吃夜宵。”  
张国荣驱车到一处偏僻的小咖啡馆，点了两份蛋糕。  
已经快打烊了，店里没有几个人，这一带路上也没什么行人，张国荣和蒋天赐坐在落地玻璃窗边的座位。  
蛋糕端上来，蒋天赐看着倒很喜欢，张国荣全是凭自己对她的印象点，见她喜欢，不禁有些高兴和得意。  
他带她出来，原本有些话想问她，那晚发生了什么事？是否还伤心？为什么当众说那些话？  
但看着她低头认真吃点心的样子，突然什么都不想问了。

吃完夜宵，他们上车离开，张国荣问：“你住哪里？我送你回去。”  
“东方文华酒店。”  
张国荣想起那天遇见，原来她住在那里。  
他突然发现问题：“你一直住在那间酒店？”  
“是。”  
“你在香港没有房子？”  
蒋天赐沉默片刻，轻声说：“没有。”  
张国荣没有追问，转动方向盘将车子转弯：“到我家去。”  
“嗯？”  
张国荣不容拒绝地说：“到我家去住。”

他和蒋天赐一见投缘，完全不像才见过两三面的人，蒋天赐对他也亲昵自然，把人带到家里，才想起他们其实不大熟悉。  
但蒋天赐真的会让他忘记这点，他们像已相识了许久，她和他喜好相似，很多小习惯都很像，张国荣如同真的多了一个女儿。  
梅艳芳来做客，见到穿着睡衣的蒋天赐吓一大跳，张国荣才想到他当初提议有多冒昧，蒋天赐竟也毫无戒心，跟着才第三次见面的男人回家，好在张国荣没坏心，唐鹤德也很欢迎她。  
梅艳芳一走，张国荣转头对着蒋天赐教育要小心警惕，蒋天赐抱着抱枕静静道：“又不是对谁都这样。”  
她的表现如同世上只有张国荣一个亲人，亲昵依赖照料关心，甚至对唐鹤德都淡淡。只是格外亲近张国荣。  
张国荣初在她面前发病，还以为会把她吓到，但她安抚照料，做的不逊于唐鹤德。张国荣因为怕自己伤害唐鹤德主动要求分房睡，但蒋天赐来了之后，连唐鹤德都开始“不乖”，张国荣一面开心，一面惶恐，他如同有了真正的家庭。  
他贪恋于这种温暖，只能一再克制自己不要打破它。他没法忘掉负面的念头，于是在他们面前，尽量什么都不要想，享受这一刻就好。

梅艳芳已经在谋划“1:99”群星慈善演唱会，日期、场地和参与人员都已经定下，张国荣即使身体情况并不好，还是一口答应参加，而且热心帮忙。  
陈淑芬反对，梅艳芳弃权，蒋天赐和唐鹤德都支持，一票对两票，终还是任张国荣忙前忙后。  
忙了几天才想到张国荣还未决定他上台唱哪首歌，于是梅艳芳抽出时间，到张国荣家一起选歌。  
把张国荣近来的作品拿出来，挑选歌曲，才发现，这几年他唱的歌，少有能让人快乐的，尤其是庆祝千禧年来临的专辑《陪你倒数》，不是凄凉，就是绝望，哪怕深情，也唱得如同永诀。  
梅艳芳和唐鹤德听得心惊，张国荣还浑然不觉，认真的一首首选下去，梅艳芳想开口说，就唱《沉默是金》吧，但还没说出，蒋天赐道：“我借一首歌给你吧。”  
“借？”  
张国荣为她的说法奇怪，想到蒋天赐甚和自己脾胃的喜好，不由意动：“是什么歌？”  
蒋天赐拿过纸笔，默写曲谱，递给张国荣：“这是我爸爸写给我的。”  
纸上并没有写歌词，张国荣看了两遍乐谱，突然抬头：“他……”  
他感到了什么，又说不出来，蒋天赐微微点头：“我爸爸也有忧郁症。”  
唐鹤德和梅艳芳都惊讶地看着她，蒋天赐对忧郁症出乎意料的深刻了解，他们还以为是为了张国荣，原来是亲身经历。  
蒋天赐垂眸说：“父亲遇到他的时候，他正想跳楼。”  
几人还不及惊讶，先被她的话弄糊涂了：“父亲……？”  
蒋天赐淡淡道：“我爸爸……是我继父。”  
“他……”  
张国荣还是问不出来，他隐隐有种可怕的预感，为什么那天晚上她哭得那么伤心？但又有种说不出的不对劲的感觉。  
“没有，”蒋天赐看出他们想问什么，静静道，“他好了。”  
“好了！？”唐鹤德几乎一下站起来。  
蒋天赐点点头：“忧郁症又不是不能治，”她想了想，“总共不到三年，就彻底好了。”  
张国荣喃喃：“那么严重的忧郁症，也能治好？”一般来说，有自杀的想法并且开始实施，已经是非常严重的程度，哪怕见医生，也不谈治愈，以控制为主。  
蒋天赐指指他手里的曲谱：“那是他刚开始好转的时候写的，那时他在教父亲弹钢琴。”  
梅艳芳表情古怪地问：“你爸爸和你父亲关系很好？”  
“我记得他们从认识起关系就一直很好。”  
蒋天赐说完，三人的表情都古怪起来，蒋天赐恍然：“你们误会了，”她静静说，“我六岁后就没见过妈妈了，爸爸和父亲成了恋人，所以才是我继父。”  
看着三人各异的脸色，她不动声色说：“似乎……情事对忧郁症有些好处。”  
她说法并不隐晦，在场的人都听懂了，张国荣和唐鹤德都觉得脸上烧起来，梅艳芳好奇地问：“你怎么那么清楚？”  
“以前爸爸发病，痛得恨不得在地上打滚，都是我替他按摩擦汗，后来爸爸一发病，父亲就抱他进卧房。我不是小孩子了。”  
梅艳芳喃喃：“趁人之危？”  
蒋天赐居然还一本正经道：“父亲有征求爸爸同意。若非爸爸痛得厉害，父亲是被压的多。”  
张国荣语气强硬地转回话题：“这首歌没有歌词吗？”  
蒋天赐反问：“你听过《双童声协奏曲》吗？”  
“一样的？”  
张国荣马上明白，再看那张曲谱，就看到标注的音阶，就知道该怎么唱。  
“名字是什么？”  
“《笑靥如花》……”蒋天赐顿了顿，却又改口：“叫《香港2003》。”  
张国荣没有追问她为何改口，提笔把“香港2003”几个字写在乐谱上端，突然想到：“天赐，你和我一起唱如何？”  
蒋天赐微微一怔，摇头：“我天生缺音感，有人说，教我唱歌会让人对音乐绝望。”  
她这样说，露出的表情，却似想到什么极温柔的往事。  
张国荣突然有点莫名的嫉妒，一口道：“我教你唱歌，一定能让你学会！”  
蒋天赐展颜一笑：“好啊。”  
他突然明白了，为什么这首歌叫《笑靥如花》。

张国荣天天来蒋天赐剧组接她，立时被记者探到消息，顿时报道铺天盖地，无不指蒋天赐借讨好张国荣上位，稍微客气些的，也猜测蒋天赐是张国荣私生女。  
张国荣为她愤怒，蒋天赐倒波澜不惊。  
从前她在那个人荣光下，除了执导，一切事都不需要自己操心，演员自有新人求之不得、长辈屈尊相助，剧组也有那人为自己挑选最好的，那时她不曾得意，如今作为新人籍籍无名，从选角到幕后都要自己努力，再三斟酌，她也不觉得辛苦。  
如此宠辱不惊，有继承自父亲的淡然，但比起她父亲平和，她更多三分冷清。  
何况她六岁起就在媒体上亮相，对闪光灯比很多明星都熟悉些。  
被她感染，张国荣干脆也对报道视而不见，甚至变本加厉，在“1：99”演唱会上公然称其为“我家女孩”。  
甚至他有打算当场拉蒋天赐上台，虽然自称不会唱歌，但从蒋天赐正在指导的这部片子就可以看出来，蒋天赐很会跳舞。总算他想到这是慈善演唱会，不是自己的演唱会，不能乱来。  
其实认一个契女就能解决的事情，张国荣却不愿这么做，他几乎已经认为，蒋天赐就是他的女儿。  
每当蒋天赐说起她爸爸，他都有错觉，她说的就是自己。

张国荣一直对“1：99”演唱会时那个没有实施的“乱来”念头念念不忘，这天探班，蒋天赐正拍到今天最后一个场景，她饰演的爱舞成痴的女配角公演。  
她穿着一身舞裙，用水沾湿了头发，音乐一响起，她就如换了个人。  
平日文秀的女孩，跳舞的姿态，傲慢又多情，表情如同轻蔑。  
手、脚、眼神，她用尽一切在舞蹈，一仰头，刘海甩向脑后，露出光洁的额头，这时候她整个人都是热情的，就像她在带动音乐的节奏。  
张国荣看着舞台上的女孩，满眼欣赏。  
忽然蒋天赐一个转身，乌发飞扬，扬手对着他的方向，做了个邀请的手势。  
剧组其他人还在惊讶，张国荣已眼睛一亮，三两下脱下外套，迈进镜头，上前一把握上她的手。  
他们倏忽缠绵，倏忽分离，在舞台上有无比的默契，张国荣错觉他们已经这样跳过很多次了，没有任何商量，却配合得分毫不差。  
一个滑步，他抱起蒋天赐，两人目光对视，都如同凝视珍宝，蒋天赐轻挑两下他的下巴，低下头去，所有人都以为他们会接吻，但他们只是鼻尖轻轻相蹭，然后蒋天赐按着张国荣的肩膀一撑，直接从他怀里跃了出来。  
她凌空一翻，落在舞台另一端，站起向张国荣遥遥相邀，两人上前两步，又舞在一起

这一场舞蹈痛快淋漓，让所有观者都被震撼，拍摄结束，张国荣拿着外套，两人走在去停车场的路上。  
蒋天赐偏头看他：“高兴了？”  
张国荣兴致极好，对她笑道：“演员表上可没有我”  
蒋天赐摇头：“这段不会用进去。”  
张国荣微微讶异，想起她的话，笑：“要拍就拍男主角？”  
蒋天赐纠正：“主角。”她静静望着他：“你是唯一的主角。”  
张国荣停步，也看着她的眼睛，认真许诺：“我一定做一回你的主角。”  
蒋天赐没有再看他，转头看向前方，喃喃说：“我一定拍一回哥哥。”  
张国荣突然有点不安。

蒋天赐性格清冷，平时也不很爱说话，虽不是孤僻，但还是与人多有生疏，只是才华令人折服，更是那一场舞压倒一切气焰，剧组里平平静静，拍摄平安进展下去。  
《七月流火》很快就要杀青，张国荣问她：“下一部想拍什么？”  
“我想拍……”  
看着眼前熟悉又陌生的脸，她有些恍惚。  
她最想拍的电影，可能永远也找不到演员。


	24. 第四章 回家

“你可以有机会拍出属于你的《偷心》哦”。  
蒋天赐淡淡凝视着纸条上的字，然后把它揉成一团，冲进洗手池。  
这已经是第二张了。  
第一张写着“来从何处来，去向何处去，世上从没有蒋天赐”。  
这是她在这个世上最大的秘密，她不属于这个世界。  
她是张国荣的女儿，另一个父亲却叫蒋天佑，莫名来到这个世界，她看年份，初以为是回到过去，再看这个世界张国荣的经历，只觉得毛骨悚然，简直是将她所知的张国荣经历生生拉长，由三十余年变成四十余年。  
这两年间张国荣的经历也完全如她所知。  
到那天，四月一日，并非巧遇，而是她一直跟着张国荣，看着他，她就能想象到，那天遇见父亲之前，她爸爸是如何徘徊，确定死志。  
她不知道他又是为什么离开酒店，来到一街之隔的那间医院天台，她几乎忍不住去看看急救室里是不是有一个女孩，之外是她绝望的父亲，但她来到这个世界之初就确定过，这里的香港从来没有一对父女叫蒋天佑和蒋天赐。  
越相似，她越明白不是，终于还是忍不住，被酒精控制了理智。她以为再也回不去。

接到纸条以来，她一直在想，写下纸条的人是谁？为什么不来见她？  
而今次，这一句的意思……只有知道很多、那个世界一般影迷都不知道的事的人才写得出来。  
张国荣病愈后重写了《偷心》剧本，但是，他不是只写了一个版本。  
因为决定亲自作男主角，他写剧本时也参考了这点，最后写成了两份，一个适合现在的他演的版本，一个适合年轻时的他演的版本，他说现在的他已经演不了。  
前者被他拍成了令他夙愿终偿的电影，后者被他一直珍藏，直到蒋天赐十八岁生日时送给她。说，希望她能找到适合的演员。  
以前她或许认为不再有可能，但见到这个世界的张国荣后，她却觉得她能明白。  
最好的演员，除了年轻时代的张国荣本人，还有谁？

她不知道，张国荣和唐鹤德都在为她担忧。  
张国荣第一次教她唱歌，忍了又忍，才没说出“魔音穿耳”四个字，唐鹤德哪怕不会唱歌，也有欣赏水平，听了不住地笑。  
张国荣百折不挠，蒋天赐却越来越心不在焉，准确来说，自从接到随花束送来的一张纸条，她就开始不对劲。  
拍摄时她能收敛心神，注意集中，但拍摄一结束，她就有些神思不属。问她，她却只说没事。  
直至杀青的那天，张国荣来探班，正见到天赐结果场务送来的一张纸条，看了一眼，然后抬腕看表，马上跑了出去。  
张国荣抓住场务问：“那张纸条上写了什么！？”  
“啊？”场务茫然地回答：“今晚六点东方文华酒店露台见……”  
张国荣甩开他，飞奔出去。

驱车到东方文华酒店，只堪堪差蒋天赐一步。  
张国荣一路搭电梯到二十四层，走向露台，十分诡异的，通往露台的这一段没有半个人，也不闻丝毫人声。  
心中隐约的感觉让他没有推门进去，只是站在通往露台的玻璃门外。  
露台上除了蒋天赐，只有一个人，黑色短发的青年站在一张桌子上，微笑：“我的纸条你都收到了？”  
蒋天赐点点头，问：“你在第一张纸条上写‘来从何处来，去向何处去，世上从没有蒋天赐’，是什么意思？”  
蒋天赐始终没有回头，青年却正对着张国荣，他并不出声提醒，视线移动，与张国荣目光相对，张国荣直视着他，他却没有表示，诡秘地一笑，口中对蒋天赐道：“你知道是什么意思。”  
蒋天赐平静地说：“所以我才要问你。”  
青年想了想，说：“在告诉你一切之前，先回答我一个问题吧，你喜不喜欢唐鹤德？”  
蒋天赐静静道：“不喜欢。”  
张国荣有些失望，朝夕相处，他察觉到蒋天赐对唐德赫态度微妙，但说不上好坏，而且她一直支持他们……没想到她这样干脆地说“不喜欢”。  
“好干脆啊，”青年感叹，“我还以为你会爱屋及乌呢。”  
蒋天赐轻轻反问：“你怎么不觉得我会因妒生恨呢？”  
青年仰头一叹：“那可糟糕了……”他不再说下去。  
蒋天赐垂眼，问：“有什么理由我非要喜欢他不可？”  
青年煞有介事地摇摇食指：“不是非要，是最好，他是张国荣的恋人啊。”  
“我知道他们很相爱，” 蒋天赐低声说，“爱不能解决一切事。”  
“唐鹤德够尽力了。”  
“是吗？”女孩淡淡地说：  
“为什么父亲就可以对记者说‘和国荣拍拖的是我，我叫蒋天佑’，他就不可以？为什么不是他保护哥哥，而是哥哥为他开车撞记者？”  
张国荣心里惊涛骇浪，他一直隐隐的猜想，这一刻得到证实，蒋天赐确实是他的女儿，她口里那个“爸爸”，就是他张国荣，但她所说的“父亲”，却不是唐鹤德，张国荣只觉世事奇异，联想到蒋天赐口中那第一张纸条的内容，他已经猜到蒋天赐的身份，但不解的事情更多，他凝神继续听下去。  
蒋天赐还在说：“哥哥一直都不知道，父亲收到过好多乱七八糟的信，所有看到能让他笑出来的威胁警告信，都是父亲和芬姨挑选过的，有些信写得好恶毒，他从来不晓得……”  
她声音越发低下去，青年有些无奈地看着她：“环境不同，你有偏见。”唐鹤德和张国荣在一起的年代，香港同性恋还是犯法，他怎么可能如蒋天佑那样站出来？  
“我是有。”蒋天赐抬眼，平静地说，“我所看见的，站在哥哥身边的从来不是他，他取代了父亲的位置，你要我怎么想？我没法认为他做的和父亲一样好，现状也是这样，至少父亲帮哥哥从忧郁症里走出来了。”  
“那是你的功劳吧？”  
蒋天赐并不否认，漫不经心地说：“谁叫他没有女儿。”  
青年已经意识到这个话题蒋天赐可以无限制的任性下去，因为最好的可能已经在她眼前发生过了，他及时打住，说：“总之你看到了，在这个世界，如果没有你，张国荣已经死了……”  
他发现他的话简直在为蒋天赐的言论添砝码，咳了一声，说下去：“你相信还有很多别的这样的世界吗？”  
蒋天赐淡淡说：“相信。”  
“那么你愿不愿意到所有这些世界去呢？”  
蒋天赐轻轻一笑，无比讽刺：“拯救张国荣？”  
青年无所谓地笑：“有人有这样的愿望，我们就有这样的业务嘛。”  
蒋天赐微微颦眉，“送我回去。”  
他讲话没头没尾，真真假假，她已经不想再听下去。  
青年讶异：“咦，你不愿意帮张国荣吗？”  
她咬紧下唇，“我要回家。”  
她指着自己胸口：“我是蒋天赐，蒋天佑的女儿蒋天赐，张国荣的女儿蒋天赐。”  
“都是一个人……”  
女孩摇头：“我爱的是三十三岁想自杀，却救下父亲来到我身边的哥哥、张国荣、我爸爸！”  
痛苦蓦然倒卷，她曾以为再也不见，惶恐不甘和温馨甜美的记忆涌上，心里越来越痛，她终于大哭起来：“我六岁被记者堵在学校，是哥哥为我和媒体撕破脸，七岁跟着哥哥学做导演，十四岁给哥哥的电影做剪辑，十八岁哥哥送我他写的《偷心》剧本当生日礼物……”  
“我不知道这个世界是怎么回事！张国荣是谁？唐鹤德是谁？把我的张国荣和蒋天佑还给我！”  
青年终于放弃劝服，“好，我送你回去。”  
张国荣无声地靠着门，慢慢滑坐到地上，他不可能不感到失落，他已经把蒋天赐当成女儿，蒋天赐却一心想要回去，这当然不是蒋天赐的错，而且他已经听出，即使蒋天赐不选择回去，她也不能留在这里。  
青年低低叹息的声音遥遥传来：“就当是一场梦境吧。”  
他知道，蒋天赐回去了。  
他忍不住嫉妒拥有这个女儿的另一个自己，还有他那个让他感觉无比复杂的恋人。

背后的门轻轻一动，张国荣抬头，青年却已穿过玻璃，凌空立在他身前，张国荣没什么反应，今天受的惊讶太多，这已经不能让他有什么震撼了。  
“蒋天赐有话让我带给你。”青年说。  
“我？”已经离开的女孩应该不知道他也在这里。  
青年肯定地说：“就是你。”  
张国荣稍微振作：“什么？”  
青年打个响指，女孩淡淡却诚挚的声音飘荡在空气中：  
“爸爸，请加油。”


	25. 尾声 一梦无痕

“天赐，天赐，该起床了哦。”  
天赐迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，张国荣的面容正在眼前：“天赐？”  
“爸爸……”  
熟悉的脸，却突然心恸，如同失而复得。  
她脱口而出：“我做了个梦。”  
张国荣感兴趣地笑道：“什么梦？”  
天赐想了想，却毫无记忆：“我已经忘记了。”  
“没关系，梦多半是这样的。”  
张国荣一把将天赐公主抱起来，笑道：“我们的大姑娘，该去吃饭了！”  
一点点心悸很快就过去，天赐没有放在心上，高兴地抱住张国荣脖子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注一：  
> 文中引用的歌词选自2002年超载乐队发行的专辑《生命是一次奇遇》中的一首歌，《现在到永远》。  
> 注二：  
> 被《十里亭》蒋天佑替掉，原本入围最佳新人是《少年阿虎》的吴建豪，原本得奖者是《少年阿虎》的安志杰。  
> 被《十里亭》替掉，原本得最佳摄影的是《恋之风景》的黄岳泰。  
> 被《小孩不笨》替掉，原本得最佳原创电影音乐的是《2046》的Peer Raben、梅林茂，得最佳电影的是《功夫》。  
> 《偷心》所在的年代已经相当于架空的香港，因此不必赘言。  
> 轨迹一卷中蒋天赐那两年的对手其实是《少林足球》和《无间道》，要夺得最佳导演可能性很渺茫，就当作者给开的挂吧。


End file.
